La maldicion del eterno amor
by Saomin
Summary: Que tal si tu pasado y tu futuro se mesclasen con tal enredo que ahora ya no sabes ni quien eres eso pasara cuando te acuerdes de tu otra vida y de una persona que no conocias pero es tu verdadero amor ¿Que pasara?
1. CAPITULO 1 : EN EL PRINCIPIO

LA MALDICIÓN DEL ETERNO AMOR

CAPITULO # 1: EN EL PRINCIPIO

En el año 159 A. C. nació un niño de ojos azules, pelo negro y tés canela que iba a cambiar el destino de todo su pueblo Tebas, él seria dese sor de su padre el gran faraón Genma Saotome.

A el lo llamaron Ranma que significa gran hombre salvaje, fue bendecido por los sacerdotes del reino los Tendo una familia de sacerdotes muy reconocida en todo Tebas y luego vino la gran celebración con banquetes y lo demás, por otra parte los sacerdotes también esperaban a su hijo(a) que dentro de unos meses iba a nacer.

Pasaron varios meses cuando la sacerdotisa del reino dio a luz a una niña de ojos chocolate y pelo negro con destellos de color azul, pero hubo una complicación y la sacerdotisa murió, ese fue el día más triste del reino, la momificaron en la pirámide de los sacerdotes para el resto de la eternidad.

Pasaron dos años y vino al mundo la hija del faraón de ojos azules y pelo color rojo fuego, ella solo fue bendecida por el sacerdote Soun Tendo.

Pasaron varios años y los dos hijos del faraón se hicieron amigos de la hija del sacerdote, ellos se llevaban muy bien pero la hija del sacerdote Akane se llevaba más con la hija del faraón Ranko ya que ella siempre pasaba con Akane y su hermano iba de entrenamiento para ser un gran faraón como su padre.

Un día los tres platicaban de lo que harían de grandes y empezó Ranko:

Ranko: Yo quiero ser de grande una reina de Tebas.

Akane: Yo seré de grande una gran sacerdotisa como mi madre.

Ranma: Yo seré un gran soldado con la katana

Después de que ellos dijeran eso se pusieron a reír, cuando entro la reina Nodoka a llamar a su hija para que la ayudara en algunas cosas, Ranko se retiro y quedaron solo Ranma y Akane ellos no se llevaban del todo bien ya que el siempre la criticaba y la así enojar, pero entre ellos así iba creciendo el amor y siguió la platica muy cómodamente de las cosas que ambos aprendían entrenando con sus respectivos padres, a él le enseñaban a luchar con una katana y defensa personal como un soldado mientras que a ella le enseñaban a ser una sacerdotisa confórmulas mágicas, himnos y oraciones que guiaban y protegían el alma durante su viaje a la región de los muertos, para ella no era aburrido pero si era muy cansado practicar todo el día la magia y cuando no practicaba su padre la hablaba, mientras que para él era muy interesante como él decía jugar con la katana, él si era posible practicaba día y noche si era necesario por que le encantaba hacer eso.

Y así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que llego el sacerdote y llamo a su hija para que fueran a entrenar como siempre, Akane se retiro y se despidió alzando la mano en señal de adiós y él hizo lo mismo.

Akane saliendo del salón pensaba que a veces Ranma no era un inmaduro y molestó con ella, pero si se comportaba muy bien era en ocasiones muy raras donde estaba tal vez su madre, su padre o el sacerdote, para ella viendo así de caballeroso a Ranma le hacia sentir algo en su interior que quemaba, su corazón se desbocaba cuando conversaban y cuando estaba bastante cerca de ella. Su padre la quedó viendo ya que estaba muy rara y callada desde que la fue a recoger al salón, no le preguntó y siguió el camino que los dirigía a un salón muy amplio que tenia muchos libros antiguos que trataban de la magia y como ser una buena sacerdotisa, era ya la hora del entrenamiento que su padre le daba.

Por su parte Ranma también salió del salón pensando que ella también estaba madurando poco a poco ya que ella ya no se enojaba como antes, ya que ella le hacia pagar con un encantamiento como la vez que estaban en la mesa todos cenando

Flash

Todos se encontraban en la mesa el faraón con su esposa, el sacerdote y su hija, Ranma y Ranko uno a cada lado de sus padres, y el cometió un error que luego pago muy caro, por que la hizo enojar ya que se estaba burlando de cómo hacia magia y ella no lo soporto y para cuando pasaron la comida a el supuestamente le dieron cordero que de un momento a otro se convirtió solo para sus ojos en grillos, todo el mundo en la mesa le quedaba viendo que su comportamiento no era el adecuando de la realeza mandándole a sus aposentos sin almorzar y no podía salir de sus aposentos en todo el resto del día.

Alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y no dijo nada hasta el final de el almuerzo donde todos se retiraron quedando solo Akane y Ranko, ella se reía y al mismo tiempo criticaba como se comportaron la futura sacerdotisa y su hermano.

Ranko: Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien Akane

Akane: Lo se pero el me trato muy mal y yo no lo iba a permitir

Ranko: Ya sabes como es el no tienes que hacerle caso

Akane: Esta bien, igual me divertí al ver como se ponía viendo que su comida no era lo que el quería

Ranko: Si estuvo muy gracioso, pero perdónalo ya sabes como es el

Akane: De acuerdo, pero llevémosle comida a tu hermano que de seguro si no come muere de hambre

Ranko: Si, con lo que come de seguro muere de hambre

Akane y Ranko: Riéndose

Y luego se dirigieron a la cocina para pedir que hicieran algo liviano para el príncipe ya que no había comido nada, una esclava lo hizo y entrego la bandeja a Akane, ella y Ranko subieron al aposento de Ranma.

Primero entrando Ranko seguida por Akane, el se sorprendió y dijo:

Ranma: Que hacen aquí

Ranko: Vinimos a dejarte algo de comer hermano

Akane: Así es, esto es para ti

Ranma: Seguro que no le hiciste nada a la comida Akane?

Akane: No, yo no le hice nada a al comida, además tu tuviste la culpa por estarte burlando de mi

Ranma: Ummmm!, lo se por favor discúlpame SI

Akane: Esta bien además tu comida no estaba nada fue solo una simple ilusión

Ranma: Así y gracias que por esa simple ilusión no comí ni puedo ir a entrenar

Akane: Lo siento, ahhhh! Ya se lo que voy hacer para que me perdones

Ranma: Así y que es?

Akane: Por favor ten esto Ranko, ella dice unas palabras intangibles y de pronto aparece en el aposento de Ranma un cuarto muy amplio para entrenar

Ranma y Ranko: Guaaaaaaaauuuu! exclamaron ambos en un unisonó

Akane: Gracias pero no es nada difícil, solo que si alguien viene me meteré en un gran lio con mi padre.

Ranko: Quien va a venir si mi hermano esta castigado y mi padre no deja entrar ni salir a nadie del aposento de Ranma

Ranma: Y como entraron ustedes?

Akane: Con la ayuda de Ranko por supuesto

Ranko: Claro hermano yo dije a los guardias que el faraón ordenó ir a dejarte comida a ti y que me acompañara la sacerdotisa para que hechizara el aposento para que no escapes y ves aquí estemos.

Ranma: Gracias hermanita y gracias Akane

Akane: De nada, pero para estar seguros nos vamos a quedar aquí para que no nos descubran que mentimos, hecho

Ranma: Si, esta bien pero no me molesten mientras entrene

Akane: Presumido, pero nosotras vamos hacer otras cosas aquí y para estar seguros dividiré el cuarto en dos una para nosotras y otra para ti

Ranma: No es justo este es mi aposento

Ranko: Hermano no seas así y deja que haga Akane esto o quieres que me castiguen a mi también por traerte comida?

Ranma: Esta bien solo con una condición

Akane y Ranko: Cual es?

Ranma: Denme la comida que ya me da hambre, SI

Akane y Ranko: De acuerdo ten aquí esta

Fin flash

Entonces se dirigió al patio trasero del castillo donde siempre entrenaba como de costumbre con un enemigo imaginario, así pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Hasta que llegó una esclava que su padre había mandado para avisarle de la cena ya llegaba y que se presente puntal.

La esclava se retiro, el llegó al gran salón y así transcurrió la noche.

CONTINUARA…


	2. CAPITULO 2 : UNA CONVERSACIÓN

Al día siguiente como de costumbre Ranma entrenando, Akane estudiando los pergaminos y Ranko ayudando a su madre con un telar.

Pasó todo el día muy rápido y los dos después de sus deberes se encontraron en el jardín para jugar y conversar un poco.

Ranma: Sabes Akane

Akane: Que?

Ranma: Cuando seamos grandes tú serás mi sacerdotisa

Akane: Eso es cierto, pero que tiene que ver?

Ranma: Que tienes que entrenar mucho para estar a mi lado en mi reinado

Akane: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Ranma: Si eso mismo

Akane: Así, entonces quieres que empiece a entrenar contigo?

Ranma: Nooooooooo para nada solo decía

Akane: Entonces que quisiste decir?

Ranma: Que entrenes duro para ayudarme a proteger a todo el pueblo cuando sea faraón

Akane: De acuerdo, esta bien te perdono pero si me alcanzas "y salió corriendo"

Ranma: Eso es trampa sabes "y siguió a Akane por detrás"

Akane: A que no me alcanzas "grito"

Ranma: Haber si sigues diciendo eso cuando te alcance?

Y de un dos por tres Ranma se colocó delante de Akane

Ella cayendo encima de él por el choque quedando Ranma encima de Akane "ella estaba colorada en las mejillas viendo en la posición que se quedaron" mientras el se dio cuenta y se paro rápido quedando alado de Akane.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y comenzaron a reír con las mejillas muy coloradas, cuando llegó el sacerdote se dio cuenta que se veían muy raro y tocio disimuladamente para interrumpirlos y dijo:

Sacerdote: Vamos ya es hora de la cena

Akane: Si padre

Ranma: Esta bien ya vamos

Sacerdote: Por favor no se demoren

Akane y Ranma: De acuerdo ya vamos

El sacerdote se aleja y se dirige al gran salón

Akane: Vamos Ranma que después tu padre nos regaña

Ranma: Si mi padre es muy estricto

Ambos se dirigen al gran salón, se sientan en sus respectivos puestos y el faraón empieza a comentar con el sacerdote de asuntos del pueblo.

Acaban todos de cenar y se dirigen respectivamente para sus aposentos.

Como Akane no podía dormir decidió ir a respirar al patio para conciliar el sueño, bajando de su aposento fue su sorpresa encontrarse con Ranma que como siempre estaba entrenando con su katana, ella se quedo viéndolo desde atrás de un arbusto.

Su corazón inevitable mente se acelero viendo al chico sin la parte de arriba de la túnica y alumbrado por la luz de la luna, ella "que guapo es" y por estar embelesada por el chico se cayó he hizo ruido.

El muy concentrado por entrenar se asusto por escuchar unos ruidos atrás del arbusto cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la futura sacerdotisa en el suelo y fregándose donde se golpeó, y viéndola dijo.

Ranma: Oye que estabas haciendo allí escondida?

Akane: Naaaaaddddaaaaa "nerviosa", solo estaba buscando algo que se me cayó

Ranma: AAAAhhhhhhhhhh!

Akane: Y tu que estas haciendo?

Ranma: Solo estaba entrenando por que no tenia sueño

Akane: Yo tan poco podía dormir y decidí bajar a tomar un poco de aire

Ranma: Pero no me dijiste que estabas buscando algo aquí?

Akane: Siiiiiiii "nerviosa", es que cuando baje se me cayó

Ranma: Pero ya lo encontraste o te ayudo?

Akane: No es necesario ya lo encontré no te preocupes, además ya me iba a dormir

Ranma: No te vayas todavía si

Akane: Esta bien

Ranma: Bueno ya que te convencí vamos a platicar si

Akane: Esta bien, de que conversamos?

Ranma: De que si me puedes ayudar a entrenar con magia

Akane: Para que quieres entrenar con magia

Ranma: Es que es muy sencillo esperar cualquier ataque sin magia pero si algún día me voy por la guerra me gustaría saber defenderme de la magia

Akane: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Ranma: Bueno y que opinas me ayudaras?

Akane: No lo se nunca he practicado magia con alguien y no se si puedas resistir a los encantamientos mios

Ranma: Por que dices que no voy a resistir a los encantamientos acaso me crees débil?

Akane: No dije eso sabes

Ranma: Bueno si no quieres practicar conmigo me voy "enojado"

Akane: Esta bien voy a practicar contigo pero no te enojes SI

Ranma: De acuerdo no me enojo pero cuando empezamos?

Akane: Que te parece si entrenamos mañana de noche aquí mismo de acuerdo

Ranma: De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos aquí

Y Akane subió con Ranma, cada uno a sus respectivos aposentos

A la mañana siguiente como todos los días ellos estudiaban por separado hasta que llego la noche la primera noche de entrenar Ranma con Akane

Akane: Hola como estas, te tardaste sabes

Ranma: Disculpa pero me quede dormido pero empezamos

Akane: Claro, si quieres

Ranma: Si por favor

Akane: Entonces prepárate que aquí voy

Ranma: Esta bien

(CARANSUSSEY!) Pronuncio ella y de repente con esas palabras apareció una katana sin dueño que empezó atacar a Ranma, pero este no tomo mucho en cuenta y le rasgo una parte de la túnica que llevaba y lo lastimo.

El se concentro y empezó a defenderse pero estuvo muy duro por que la katana sin dueño era más ágil y veloz que Ranma rasguñándole varias partes de la túnica y el empezando a sangrar varias partes que lo lastimo y cayo de rodillas al césped.

Akane se dio cuenta de eso y salió a socorrerlo, ella llego y dijo:

Akane: Te encuentras bien Ranma "preocupada"

Ranma: Si un poco adolorido nada más "adolorido"

Akane: Que necio eres, te dije que no soportarías y no ves ahora estas así

Ranma: No te enojes Akane además soy yo el quien esta herido no tu sabes

Akane: Lo se

Ranma: Ya no te preocupes por mi, diablos me olvide que mañana me toca entrenar con el capitán del ejercito y si me ve así mi padre me castiga para ya no entrenar más nunca

Akane: No te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar si quieres

Ranma: Pero como me vas a ayudar?

Akane: Tengo algunas pócimas y vendajes en mi aposento para curarte vamos

Ranma: Vamos pero por favor despacio que me duele

Akane: No ves yo te dije que no soportarías entrenar con magia

Ranma: No es eso sino que nunca entrene con alguien que tenga tanto poder y domine tan bien la katana

Akane: A si y por que

Ranma: Por que nadie entrena conmigo enserio por ser el príncipe

Akane: Que pena, pero conmigo si vas a entrenar muy duro

Ranma: Que bien "alegre"

Akane: Esta bien pero mañana bajo acá las pócimas y vendad para curarte por que si mi padre te ve en mi aposento me voy a meter en un buen problema

Ranma: No te preocupes no voy a decir nada de nuestros entrenamientos y me nos que estuve en tu aposento.

Akane: De acuerdo ya vamos a mi aposento

Y ambos partieron para el aposento de Akane, cuando llegaron entraron sigilosamente para que nadie los oyera en el resto del palacio.

Entraron y serraron la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ningún ruido, Akane abrió su armario y de allí saco algunas cosas como unas botellas vendajes unos frascos, etc. se acerco a Ranma y dijo:

Akane: Por favor no te muevas

Ranma: Si pero que es todo esto?

Akane: Son los vendajes y una medicina para que mañana estés bien

Ranma: Esta bien

Akane: Por favor abre la boca, ella coge una botella y la destapa, de la botella sale un olor nauseabundo

Ranma: Que hule así?

Akane: Nada es solo el medicamento que te tienes que tomar

Ranma: Que eso me tengo que tomar, por favor Akane no juegues eso huele horrible

Akane: Bueno si no quieres, cogio las botellas he iba a guardar de donde las saco, pero cuando tu padre te vea así no te va a dejar seguir practicando para soldado sabes

Ranma: De acuerdo me lo voy a tomar, pero si no funciona te culpo que tu me hiciste esto

Akane: No estoy de acuerdo aparte de que te ayudo me pones condiciones

Ranma: Ya ya calmate esta bien me lo voy a tomar

Akane: Ya esta bien abre la boca

El abrio la boca y Akane le tapo la nariz y se lo dio a tomar, de un momento a otro Ranma empezo a sentir por todo su cuerpo una especie de calor que despues poco a poco desapareció cuandotodas sus heridas estaban curadas.

El se alegro mucho y le agradecio dandole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y salió sigilosamente del aposento de Akane y se fue a su propio aposento.

Ella se quedo estatica al ver lo que habia hecho Ranma, cuando ella desperto de su ensoñamiento ya se encontraba sola en su aposento y muy sonrojada en las mejillas recordandando lo pasado hace unos minutos.

Continuara….


	3. CAPITULO 3 : ENTRENAMIENTOS

CAPITULO # 3: ENTRENAMIENTOS

Al dia siguiente en el palacio todo estaba normal a ecepcion de un encuentro entre el hijo del capitan que se llamaba ryoga con el principe, ellos peleaban muy duro demostrando quien era mas fuerte si el uno o el otro. Estaban en medio de la sala de entrenamientos debatiendose.

Terminando exasustos empezaron a platicar sobre el entrenamiento y sus nombres ya que era el primer día que llegaba Ryoga al palacio a entrenar y dijeron:

Ranma: Hola yo me llamo Ranma Saotome

Ryoga: Hola yo me llamo Ryoga Hibiki

Ranma: Mucho gusto, sabes peleas muy bien con la katana

Ryoga: Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal

Ranma: A por cierto que haces por aquí?

Ryoga: Yo soy el hijo del capitan y tu que haces aquí?

Ranma: Yo soy el hijo del faraón

Ryoga: Como?

Ranma: Que soy el hijo del faraón

Ryoga: Vaya, disculpe usted por mi atrebimiento me habia dicho mi padre que entrenaba a un chico de la misma edad mia pero nunca pense que seria el hijo del faraón, disculpeme por favor

Ranma: No tienes por que disculparte ya que yo he dicho tambien a todo el mundo que me traten como un chico normal

Ryoga: Ah pero

Ranma: No hay ningun pero solo dime Ranma y nada mas

Ryoga: Esta bien Ranma pero a mi dime Ryoga

Ranma: Esta bien Ryoga, quieres conocer el palacio?

Ryoga: Sino es mucha molestia

Ranma: No es nada

Ryoga: De acuerdo nos vamos

Ranma: Pero no nos hablara tu padre si no nos encuentra?

Ryoga: No para nada el me dijo que me adelantara por eso vine

Ranma: Bien entonces partamos

Y ambos recorrieron todo el palacio de salón en salón hasta que se quedaron al frente del salón donde entrenaba la futura sacerdotisa con su padre.

Ryoga: Oye donde estamos?

Ranma: Estamos al frente del salón donde entrena mi amiga y futura sacerdotiza Akane

Ryoga: Que bien, podemos entrar a ver como entrena

Ranma: No por que su padre es muy estricto con ella

Ryoga: Que mal

Ranma: Bueno pero sigamos, tal vez cuando acabe nos la encontremos por el jardin

Ryoga: Esta bien, nosotros tan bien volvamos al salón de entrenamientos que si mi padre sabe que estoy andando por aquí me castiga

Ranma: De acuerdo vamos

Y ambos salieron corriendo al salón de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron llegó el capitán Hibiki y empezó a entrenar a los soldados y después a los más jóvenes que eran Ranma y Ryoga.

Y el capitán dijo que entre los dos empiecen el entrenamiento, y así lo hicieron, cuando acabaron justamente se fueron al jardín y se encontraron con Akane y Ranko conversando muy cómodamente y Ranma se acerco:

Ranma: Hola chicas como están?

Akane: Hola como estas Ranma

Ranko: Hola hermanito como estas

Y ambas regresaron que atrás de Ranma venia un chico acercarse donde estaban y preguntaron

Akane y Ranko: Quien es ese chico Ranma?

Ranma: El es otro chico que entrena igual que yo, el es el hijo del capitán del ejercito

Akane y Ranko: Así y como se llama

Ranma: El se llama Ryoga Hibiki

Entonces Ryoga entrando se percato de la chica de cabello negro con destellos color azul y se la quedo mirando de los pies a la cabeza y empezó a caminar mas rápido para conocerla y dijo:

Ryoga: Hola soy Ryoga Hibiki

Ranma: Deja eso ya te presente

Akane: Hola Ryoga, soy Akane Tendo una futura sacerdotisa

Ranko: Hola Ryoga, soy Ranko Saotome hermana de Ranma

Ryoga: Hola chicas

Y los cuatro empezaron a conversar sobre el entrenamiento quedaba el capitán a los dos futuros soldados, cuando de improviso llego una esclava diciendo que llaman a Ryoga que se presente donde el capitán y el se despido alzando la mano y dijo adiós.

Pero en el transcurso del patio al salón de entrenamiento Ryoga iba pensando en una sola persona que desde que la conoció le robó el corazón "Akane, que linda es su sonrisa es una linda persona, que raro no puedo dejar de pensar en ella".

El llego al salón de entrenamiento y se presento a su padre,

Capitán Hibiki: Hijo pedí que vinieras por que ya nos vamos tu madre nos esta esperando para la cena

Ryoga: Si padre ya vámonos

Toda la tarde ya había pasado y llegó la noche.

Pasó la noche y llegó la hora del entrenamiento de Ranma y Akane.

Ranma: Por que tardaste tanto?

Akane: Disculpa es que estaba buscando algo para el entrenamiento, pero no lo encontré y vamos a entrenar con otra cosa

Ranma: De acuerdo empecemos que ya es muy tarde

Akane: Si, ya estas listo

Ranma: Listo

Akane: Ah me olvidaba quieres practicar con el mismo hechizo de ayer o quieres otro

Ranma: El mismo para empezar con ese

Akane: De acuerdo listo

CARANSUSSEY! Pronuncio ella y como paso antes apareció la katana y volvio atacar a Ranma, el ya estaba en posición y así empezó el poco a poco empezo a decaer y otra vez salió lastimado.

Akane se le acerco y vio que no estaba herido como el otro dia solo algunos rasguños y nada mas pero así como el otro dia ella lo curo y por la cabeza de Akane pasó el beso que el le dijo la noche anterior.

Akane: Oye Ranma, por que me besaste ayer?

Ranma: UUUMMM, no lo se creo que fue un impulso

Akane: Así que fue un impulso, ella cogio fuerzas y le dio una bofeta

Ranma: Aaaaaauuuuuuhhhhhhh!, por que hiciste eso solo te respondio a lo que me preguntaste

Akane: Pense que me diste por lo que te cure pero no

Ranma: Disculpa si, por favor no te quise herir, me disculpas

Akane: No lo se fuiste un idiota al decirme eso

Ranma: Ya lo se pero ya por favor perdoname no lo vuelvo hacer

Akane: Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas hacer

Ranma: Esta bien ya estoy un poco mejor, podemos entrenar otra vez si

Akane: De acuerdo listo

CARANSUSSEY! Pronuncio ella y aparecio de nuevo la katana sin dueño y empezo atacar a Ranma el con un poco mas de reflejos los esquivo, aunque no lo logro del todo y salió lastimado.

Akane se le acerco lo curo y decidio que era demasiado para una noche, y le sugerio ir a dormir por que ya era demasiado tarde para estar despiertos el acepto sin animo pero el tambien estaba cansado por dos entrenamiento y se fueron a dormir.

Continuara….


	4. CAPITULO 4 : LA CELEBRACIÓN

CAPITULO # 4: LA CELEBRACIÓN

Pasarion varios dias de entrenamientos tanto de día como de noche.

Llegando el cumpleaños del príncipe, como siempre debia ser celebrarlo por lo alto invitando a los territorios vecinos en son de paz, y como era de esperarse el principe no debia bajar de su aposento hasta el momento de la fiesta.

Como siempre el príncipe tenia que arreglarse para su cumpleaños pero como a el le aburrían tanto y no hacia caso a los mandatos de su padre, Ranma se escapaba ya sea donde entrenaba Akane o donde entrenaban los soldados, y allí estaba el problema de buscarle por todos lados ya que su padre gritaba a los soldados y esclavos por dejarlo escapar como la ultima vez.

Flash

Todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños 15 del príncipe pero solo una cosa faltaba y era lo más importante "el príncipe".

El no aparecía desde la mañana, por que nadie se había percatado que el no estaba donde supuesta mente debía estar en su aposento, paso la tarde y llego parte de la noche para la celebración del cumpleaños de príncipe, pero al enterarse el faraón de que su hijo no estaba en su aposento mando a llamar a todo el ejercito a que buscaran debajo de las rocas si era necesario para encontrarlo.

Y así fue todo el mundo lo estaba buscando y casi la celebración se anula por que el príncipe no aparecía pero solo una persona sabia donde este se encontraba escondido en ese momento, ella salió corriendo en dirección a la gran plaza del pueblo allí había una pileta de las aguas del rio Nilo y el se encontraba el sentado en una esquina sin ninguna preocupación y disfrazado para que nadie lo devolviese al palacio y ella dijo:

Ranko: Hermano que haces aquí nuestro padre esta histérico por que no estas en la celebración y a mandado a todo el mundo a buscarte

Ranma: Hermanita como me encontraste? "admiración"

Ranko: Solo yo se a donde escapas cuando no quieres hacer algo que no te gusta, sabes

Ranma: Si lo se, pero yo pensaba que nadie me iba a encontrar aquí

Ranko: Nadie lo sabe he septo yo que te conozco muy bien

Ranma: Tengo que aceptarlo, también tendré que cambiar de escondite jajajaja

Ranko: Bueno hermanito antes de que a nuestro padre le de un infarto hay que regresar a la celebración de tu cumpleaños además nuestra madre estará muy triste sino vienes por favor ya vámonos

Ranma: Esta bien lo are por nuestra madre, yo te sigo

Y así ambos hermanos regresaban a la celebración que después de todo no estuvo tan mal para Ranma.

Fin Flash

Para todo el mundo ya era de esperarse donde este estaba, encontrándolo y llevaban dolo a su aposento bien resguardado para que no se escape, ya que para este ya se hacia costumbre.

Dejándolo en su aposento, le esperaban algunas esclavas para ayudarlo con sus vestimentas que eran una túnica nueva de color azul que hacia juego con sus ojos azules en la parte abdominal tenía una cinta y unas chanclas color dorado.

Llego la noche y como era de esperarse todo ya estaba listo para la celebración, el faraón saludaba a los otros soberanos de otros territorios junto con el estaba la reina Nodoka luego su fiel y sacerdote amigo Tendo, alado de este se encontraban su hija la sacerdotisa Akane y la princesa Ranko esperando a que bajara el Príncipe que iba a cumplir 16 años. También se encontraba el escriba Happosai pero a este le llamaban Maestro Happosai.

Bajo el príncipe y empezó la ceremonia en honor al cumpleaños 16, todos lo miraron con admiración y sobre todo una jovencita que entre los presentes se quedo fría al verlo bajar de su aposento, el se encontraba muy guapo esa noche pensó ella.

Y cuando bajo empezaron a conversar entre los presentes:

Faraón: Te felicito hijo estas muy bien esta noche

Ranma: Gracias padre

Ranko: Si hermanito estas muy bien esta noche y le dice al oído "mira Ranma Akane se te quedo viendo"

Ranma: Gracias hermana pero le dice en el oído "no digas eso Ranko" "sonrojado"

Akane: Si estas muy guapo Ranma

Ranma: Gracias Akane, tu tampoco estas nada mal

Akane: "sonrojada" Gracias Ranma

Tendo: Príncipe por favor ya venga ya es hora de empezar el tributo de su parte a los dioses

Reina: Hijo yo estoy de acuerdo con el sacerdote ya es hora, ven por favor

Ranma: Voy enseguida madre, ya te alcanzo

Todos los presentes incluyendo a la familia real, el sacerdote y el maestro Happosai salieron al patio para dar el tributo al dios Ra que consistía en la ofenda de la mejor cosecha de todo el día, por otra parte en el salón se quedaron dos personas que eran:

Akane: Feliz cumpleaños "dándole un presente"

Ranma: Gracias Akane y que es?

Akane: Es un amuleto con la piedra amatista de la buena suerte, sabes fue de mi madre pero ahora te pertenece a ti

Ranma: Si significa tanto para ti no me lo des

Akane: Por que significa tanto para mi te lo doy, por favor recíbelo SI

Ranma: Esta bien y gracias

Y ambos se iban a dar un beso pero en ese momento llego Ryoga dándole a su amigo un fuerte abrazo y una katana que contenía una figura de un gato.

Este le agradeció y salieron del salón ya que era la hora del tributo y de allí empezaría la ceremonia.

Todos homenajeando al príncipe por su cumpleaños 16 ya que de allí el aprendería a ser un faraón para el futuro.

Esa noche transcurrió y se fueron a dormir y no hubo entrenamiento.

Mientras que en otro lugar de Tebas alguien planeaba la caída del faraón para futuro.

Continuara….


	5. CAPITULO 5 : EL TRAIDOR

CAPITULO # 5: EL TRAIDOR

Pasaron varios días después de la ceremonia del príncipe y ocurrió un suceso muy extraño el faraón cayó enfermo en cama, sin motivo el doctor real lo fue a revisar y dijo:

Doctor: Por favor cuídese esta un poco delicado y delegue sus obligaciones a alguien más

Faraón: No puedo delegar a nadie ya que mi hijo todavía no esta en posición de asumir esas obligaciones

Doctor: Esta bien pero relájese un poco ya que puede que sufra un infarto, por favor cuídese lo promete

Faraón: Si lo prometo me cuidare mejor

Doctor: Viendo que ya esta mejor me despido y voy a hablar con la reina para darle algunas indicaciones

Faraón: De acuerdo nos vemos después y gracias

Doctor: Hasta luego

El doctor salió del aposento del faraón y afuera le estaba esperando la reina para preguntar como estaba su marido y dijo:

Reina: Y doctor como esta mi esposo?

Doctor: El se encuentra un poco mejor pero debe cuidarse o sino sufrirá un infarto

Reina: De acuerdo yo me encargo de su salud y que tengo que hacer

Doctor: Bien, debe dejar a un lado la parte de faraón y delegar a alguien, además debe tomar abundante agua, todo alimento debe estar lavado antes y comer bastantes frutas

Reina: Nada mas doctor?

Doctor: No solo eso y bastante reposo

Reina: Bueno doctor me despido que tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosas, hasta luego

Doctor: Hasta luego

El doctor se marcho y la reina llamo a la sirvienta para que vaya a ver al príncipe y que vaya al aposento del faraón.

Ella fue enseguida y lo hallo entrenando con Ryoga en el patio y lo llamo

Sirvienta: Príncipe su madre lo necesita de urgencia en el aposento de su padre por favor acuda rápido

Ranma: Esta bien enseguida voy

La sirvienta se retiro dando el recado y Ranma dijo a Ryoga

Ranma: Disculpa amigo me llama

Ryoga: Esta bien Ranma, ve rápido que parece urgente además yo ya me iba

Ranma: De acuerdo nos vemos mañana, adiós

Ryoga: Hasta mañana Ranma

Se despidieron y Ranma se dirigió al aposento de sus padres cuando llego estuvo presente su madre y su padre en cama y dijeron:

Faraón: Hijo acércate tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante

Reina: Si hijo necesitamos que escuches bien todo esto

Ranma: De acuerdo los escucho

Mientras que en otra parte de Tebas unas personas coanfulaban contra el Faraón, para que este muera y conquisten los persas y dicen:

Persona 1: Hicimos mal en hacerte caso sabes que si muere el faraón su hijo gobernara

Persona 2: Lo se, pero muriendo el faraón y quedando el príncipe en el reinado será mas fácil para que nuestra conquista de todo Egipto.

Persona 1: Esta bien lo aceptaremos pero si te equivocas ya sabes lo que te espera

Persona 2: De acuerdo no va a fallar, además ya esta empezando a decaer el faraón

Persona 1: Quien te asegura que lo esta asiendo

Persona 2: La misma persona que me ayuda por que a ella la trajeron desde Persia

Persona 1: Entonces ella es una de las nuestras

Persona 2: De acuerdo de aquí nos vemos en el funeral del faraón

Persona 1: De acuerdo adiós

Persona 2: Adiós

Mientras que ellos se marchaban, en el aposento del faraón se observa salir aun joven con una cara de espanto pensado en las obligaciones que de ahora en adelante le toca desempeñar en Tebas y que afectara a todo Egipto.

Ranma: "Por que me toca hacer todo eso, además debo renunciar alagunas cosas que me gusta hacer y si no lo hago de seguro que mi padre empeorara por mucho trabajo" "bueno lo hare"

Y así el joven iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio dirigiéndose a su aposento.

Paso la tarde y llego la noche como todos en el palacio sabían que el faraón estaba de reposo solo cenaron la familia real, el sacerdote y su hija conversando de trivialidades, acabando la cena y el sacerdote subió a ver al faraón en su aposento y los demás retirándose de la mesa para dormir.

Pasaron varias horas después de la cena y ya era hora del entrenamiento mágico, que tenia Ranma el había mejorado enorme mente por que los días de entrenamiento eran cada vez mas fuertes y esta no seria una excepción.

Akane: Sigue Ranma ya casi lo logras te falta poco

Ranma: De acuerdo una vez mas

Akane: Esta bien, aquí va

Ranma: Ya estoy listo

Todo termino y como siempre ganó Ranma y empezaron a conversar por qu el estaba muy raro desde que empezaron a entrenar y Akane le dijo:

Akane: Que te pasa Ranma estas muy raro desde que empezamos por favor dime que te pasa somos amigos cuéntame

Ranma: No es nada Akane

Akane: A ya veo no confías en mi verdad?

Ranma: No, yo se que pudo contar contigo Akane, así que lo que te voy a contar nadie lo sabe a excepción de mis padres y ahora tu

Akane: Tranquilo Ranma puedes contar conmigo anda ya dime

Ranma: De acuerdo escucha muy bien lo que te dijo

Y el se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con sus padres la tarde y dijo:

Flash

Faraón: Hijo acércate tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante

Reina: Si hijo necesitamos que escuches bien todo esto

Ranma: De acuerdo los escucho

Faraón: Hijo sabes que estoy enfermo y no tengo aquí delegar mi posición y como mi hijo he decidido que empieces desde ya con las labores de faraón lo antes posible.

Reina: Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre hijo ya estas en una edad de hacerte cargo de las labores de tu padre

Ranma: Que yo que?

Faraón: Si hijo como escuchas, todavía no estas listo eso esta claro pero bien que yo estoy decayendo pienso que los demás puedan tomar ventaja de esto y nos destruyan, además pienso que ya es hora que te hagas cargo ya tenia pensado decirte lo pero ibas a hacerlo en secreto pero ahora ya que adelantarlo lo antes posible para seguridad de Egipto.

Ranma: Padre por que hasta ahora me entero de esto

Faraón: Por que lo tenía planea después de tu cumpleaños pero no hubo la oportunidad de decírtelo

Ranma: Como que no hubo oportunidad "el dijo esto gritando"

Reina: Si hijo comprende en la posición que nos encontramos, es muy grave que Egipto quede sin gobernante además ya se había previsto que algún día serias faraón

Ranma: Lo se madre pero no pensé que seria en este preciso momento

Faraón: Lo se hijo tu coronación iba hacer cundo yo muriese

Ranma: Si lo se "pero yerma mala nunca muere"

Reina: Bueno hijo eso es todo lo que te teníamos que decir y por cierto antes de olvidarme deberás renunciar a seguir entrenando con el ejército por un tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que tu padre mejore

Ranma: Por que?

Faraón: No se ve bien que el faraón entrene con el ejército

Ranma: No estoy de acuerdo, además yo aun no soy faraón

Reina: Tu mismo lo as dicho ¡aun! no eres faraón pero lo serás

Ranma: Ya lo se, pero no quiero dejar de entrenar, por favor prometo dedicarme mas a saber todo como ser un buen faraón pero si prometen dejarme seguir entrenando

Faraón: De acuerdo

Reina: Esta bien hijo pero vas a tener que saber todo de todo como ser un faraón

Ranma: Esta bien lo are

Fin flash

Ranma: Y así fue todo Akane

Akane: Ya veo, pero algo esta seguro tu vas a ser faraón antes de lo que tenias planeado no?

Ranma: Si ya lo se, pero por favor yo seguiré entrenando contigo sea o no sea un faraón

Akane: De acuerdo yo te entrenare seas o no seas faraón, yo lo prometo

Ranma: Esta bien, creo que es suficiente el entrenamiento además he tenido un día muy pesado ya vámonos a dormir si

Akane: De acuerdo vamos

Y allí ellos regresaron a ver al cielo y se encontraron con la luna que estaba en el punto más alto y llena que los iluminaba, se sentaron en el patio uno a lado de otro para observarla más detenidamente y luego se fueron a dormir.

Continuara….


	6. CAPITULO 6 : LA ENFERMEDAD

CAPITULO # 6: LA ENFERMEDAD

Pasaron varios días y el faraón empeoraba cada vez más, ya se veía que el uno de esos días iba a morir pero nadie sabía el por que de su repentina enfermedad.

Cuando un día por la tarde se le ocurrió a la reina indagar en la cocina, para ver que le daban y como lo preparaban los alimentos para el faraón.

Observo que una esclava dejaba la bandeja para que otra esclava lo llevara al faraón y allí coge la otra esclava los alimentos del faraón y le ponía unas cuantas gotitas de un líquido de un color amarillo verdoso regándolo por todos los alimentos.

Entonces la reina llama a los guardias y dice:

Reina: Por favor agárrenla ella es la que esta enfermando al faraón

Los guardias la cogen y ella llorando dice que no la momificar viva y trata de hablar con la reina, ella accede siempre y cuando con guardias alado de ella.

Esclava: Esta bien lo diré todo pero no me maten, por favor no me maten

Reina: Habla rápido o los guardias te llevan a momificar viva

Esclava: No por favor lo diré, vera usted alteza los Persas quieren conquistarlos pero primero debe morir el faraón y con el nuevo faraón no se resistirán y ellos los conquistaran

Reina: Así que los Persas nos quieren conquistar, bueno gracias por tu cooperación pero no te voy a van a momificar pero si vas a ir al calabozo

Esclava: No por favor, no lo haga

Reina: Por favor llévensela

Salieron los guardias con la esclava a andas y ella llamo a una esclava que vaya a ver al sacerdote para una junta urgente en el aposento del faraón

La esclava salió a buscar al sacerdote al gran salón donde entrenaba el y su hija Akane, toco la puerta esta se abrió y dijo:

Esclava: Disculpe sacerdote la reina lo espera de urgencia en el aposento de el faraón

Sacerdote: Si dígale que ya voy, gracias

La esclava salió del gran salón y el sacerdote se puso a hablar con Akane:

Sacerdote: Hija descansa seguimos entrenando mañana, anda nomas

Akane: Si padre

Sacerdote: Bueno nos vemos después hija

Akane: Si padre hasta luego

El sacerdote salió junto con Akane pero fueron a diversos lugares, ella fue al patio y el sacerdote al aposento del faraón.

Akane llegó al patio y se encontró con Ranma y Ryoga que estaban conversando, ella se escabullido muy silenciosamente para asustarlos pero se llevo la sorpresa ella ya que si la habían visto y dijo:

Ranma: Hola Akane como estas?

Akane: Hay que malo eres, no te asuste

Ryoga: Es que ya te habíamos visto antes sino que no dijimos nada para que no te molestaras

Ranma: Pero de nada sirvió ya que ella ya se molesto no Akane

Akane: No estoy molesta pero quería asustarlos y no me dieron la oportunidad siquiera

Ranma: De acuerdo será para otra Akane

Ryoga: Si Akane, ya déjalo

Akane: De acuerdo y de que estaban conversando muy entretenidamente?

Ranma y Ryoga: Uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm!

Akane: Ya dígame SI

Ranma: De acuerdo Akane pero te va a decir Ryoga

Ryoga: Coooommmmmoooooooooo?

Ranma: Si Ryoga dile lo que estábamos conversando

Ryoga: De acuerdo lo que estábamos diciendo es que yo le voy a ayudar a entrenar ya que su padre no lo permitirá más

Akane: Que bien Ryoga gracias por ayudar a Ranma, lo necesita

Ryoga: D…e.. n…a..d..a A…ka…ne "nervioso"

Ranma: Yo también te agradezco "enojado" "por que me siento así cuando veo a Ryoga nervioso por la sonrisa que le regala Akane" "da igual" "pero que linda es cuando sonríe así, ya Ranma deja de pensar así" y se sacude la cabeza disimuladamente para que ningunos de los presentes lo noten

Ryoga: De nada Ranma somos amigos no "por que se enojo sin motivo, pero bueno que linda es ve Akane cuando sonríe así parece un angelito"

Akane los saca de los pensamientos a ambos y dice:

Akane: Ya chicos aterricen por favor SI

Ranma y Ryoga: De acuerdo Akane

Y entre ellos se ponen a conversar, mientras que en otro lado del palacio en el aposento del faraón para ser específicos hablaban el faraón, la reina y entrando el sacerdote:

Sacerdote: Me ha mandado a llamar alteza

Reina: Si lo hice por que es muy importante que sepa esto, y continuo me he enterado que han estado poniendo algo en los alimentos del faraón todavía no lo se pero ya mande a averiguarlo

En ese momento entro un guardia diciendo que ya sabían que le estaban poniendo a los alimentos del faraón, y dijo:

Guardia: Su alteza ya lo se una poción mágica de hierbas

Sacerdote: Como dijo?

Guardia: Señor, que es una poción mágica de hierbas

Sacerdote: Sabe en con que hierbas lo hicieron?

Guardia: No lo se pero lo voy averiguar y regreso

Sacerdote: De acuerdo yo voy por un libro para preparar el antídoto, y por favor guardia averígüelo rápido se lo pido puede estar en peligro el faraón

Guardia: De acuerdo lo are lo más rápido posible

Sacerdote: Permiso su alteza ya regreso

Guardia: Yo también me retiro alteza

Reina: De acuerdo retírense y vuelvan pronto

Y ambos tanto el sacerdote como el guardia salieron y se dirigieron a diversos lugares.

Después de un momento llegó primero el guardia y después el sacerdote y dijeron:

Guardia: Señor, lo he investigado y dice que es una hierba color amarilla verdosa que da solo a la orilla del Nilo

Reina: Gracias por su servicio puede retirarse

Guardia: Bien con su permiso alteza

El guardia salió y el sacerdote empezó a buscar en el libro que ha traído para hacer el antídoto y encontró la parte importante y lo leyó en voz alta para la reina y el faraón que oyendo toda esa conversación no dijo nada:

Sacerdote: Hierba esquistosomiasis conocida como "hierba para dormir" solo obteniendo el liquido amarillo verdoso en mínimas proporciones dando solo algunas gotas solo causa decaimiento del afectado pero en mayores porciones causa la muerte. A pesar del decaimiento del afectado con las pocas gotas va matando poco a poco los pulmones hasta llegar al cerebro.

Su antídoto se lo debe dar inmediatamente con abundante agua.

Reina: De acuerdo por favor hágalo rápido

Sacerdote: Lo are y ya regreso, no se preocupe faraón todavía hay tiempo para que se recupere

Faraón: De acuerdo lo espero mi fiel amigo

El sacerdote salió y trabajo mucho por el antídoto y hasta la noche.

Continuara….


	7. CAPITULO 7 : EL NUEVO FARAÓN

CAPITULO # 7: EL NUEVO FARAÓN

Pero fue muy tarde ya que las hierbas ya habían empezado a deteriorar el corazón del faraón y este murió por un para cardiaco.

Todos en Tebas lamentaron mucho la muerte del faraón así que lo momificaron y lo depositaron con varias cosas que le pertenecían, comida y algunos objetos de oro.

Para cuando terminaron ya estaban cerrando la bóveda de la tumba del faraón Saotome. Haciendo un gran festín para que los dioses lo acojan a su lado, en ese momento la reina se acerco al príncipe y le relato lo que tenia planeada su padre para el día de su muerte y empezó:

Flash

Faraón: Querida esposa debemos platicar del futuro de nuestro reino, viendo yo muerto algunos enemigos querrán conquistarnos o debilitarnos, tu no deberás aceptarlo. Sabes estando o no estando tu deberás ayudar al príncipe a que suba a faraón y opóngase quien se oponga tu deberás el príncipe será faraón.

Reina: De acuerdo querido esposo yo hare hasta lo imposible para que el príncipe sea faraón

Faraón: De acuerdo tu deberás ayudarlo además mi sacerdote deberá retirarse y delegar su puesto a su hija que desde un principio quedo que así seria.

Reina: Pero mi amor ella es todavía muy joven y no se como vaya a tomar esto

Faraón: No es escusa para eso ella ha venido entrenando para ser sacerdotisa desde que nació y ya llegó el momento de cumplir no te parece, además su padre la ayudara pero el no será el sacerdote de el nuevo faraón, el lo sabe todo

Reina: De acuerdo yo le voy avisar para que este preparada

Faraón: De acuerdo, si yo te falto tal vez hoy o mañana debes decir toda la conversación al príncipe

Reina: De acuerdo querido pero ya no hagas más esfuerzos

Fin flash

Reina: Así es príncipe, tu y la hija del sacerdote deberán gobernar de ahora en adelante, entendido

Ranma: Si madre pero ya se lo has dicho a ella

Reina: No todavía, pero estoy segura que aceptara

Ranma: De acuerdo madre yo are todo lo posible por cumplir el último deseo de mi padre

Reina: Además todavía no sabemos quien es el causante de la muerte de mi esposo, la esclava no de claro a quien ayudaba, pero yo lo voy a averiguar te lo prometo.

Ranma: De acuerdo

Pasaron varios días y ya se tenía planeado el nuevo reinado con el faraón Ranma y la sacerdotisa Akane.

La reina había hablado unos días antes con Akane asiéndole entender lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Flash

La reina dijo a una esclava que llamara a Akane que tenia que conversar algo urgente con ella, la esclava se dirigió al aposento de Akane y la llamo:

Esclava: Señorita la reina la manda a llamar la esta esperando en el jardín por favor baje rápido que es algo muy urgente

Akane: Si voy enseguida por favor avísele

La esclava salió del aposento de la sacerdotisa y se fue a avisar a la reina que ya bajaba Akane.

Akane llego adonde estaba la reina y se presento:

Akane: Me mando a llamar alteza

Reina: Si querida tengo que conversar muy seriamente contigo

Akane: De que se trata alteza

Reina: No me digas así soy como tu madre Akane yo te vi nacer, crecer y ahora necesito que me ayudes en algo

Akane: De acuerdo Señora Nodoka

Reina: Buen lo que pasa es que debes enterarte lo que vas hacer en el futuro todo por bien de la nación y de el nuevo faraón

Akane: Que ocurre es algo malo

Reina: No querida Akane no es nada de eso

Akane: Entonces por favor prosiga con su relato

Reina: Bueno querida, cuando mi querido esposo murió me dijo que te dijera que de ahora en adelante tu serás sacerdotisa ya que tu padre ya cumplió su periodo con mi querido esposo y ahora te toca a ti con el príncipe.

Akane: Disculpe que digo?

Reina: Que ya te alistes para asumir tu puesto a lado del nuevo faraón

Akane: Pensé que mi padre iba hacer el faraón del príncipe

Reina: No querida serás tu, felicitaciones

Akane: Gracias Señora Nodoka, le agradezco mucho este gran honor

Reina: No te preocupes querida, lo único que te pido es que ayudes al príncipe en todo lo que tu puedas

Akane: Téngalo por hecho

Reina: Gracias y me retiro

Y la reina se fue y Akane se quedo pensando "que alegría voy hacer sacerdotisa antes de los 16, y mi madre a de sentirse muy feliz en donde este"

Fin flash

Y apareció de improviso Ranma ya que su madre se había encargado de decir a todos que ya no podía entrenar más nunca y estaba muy triste y a lo lejos diviso a una persona sentada en el césped pensando, se le acerco y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Akane y ella ni siquiera lo notó allí a lado de ella.

Ella regreso a ver y se asusto y dijo:

Akane: Ranma me asustaste

Ranma: Por que si no hice nada

Akane: Por que apareces de la nada como un fantasma

Ranma: A lo siento Akane, lo que pasa es que te vi desde lo lejos y pensé que eras otra persona

Akane: Por que dices eso?

Ranma: Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo entrenar más

Akane: Que pena y yo que te iba a dar una buena noticia

Ranma: Cual es dímela?

Akane: Lo que pasa, es que

Ranma: Que pasa Akane dímelo ya me muero de la incertidumbre

Akane: De acuerdo aquí va, soy ya sacerdotisa tu madre me lo acaba de decir y solo falta hacerlo oficial y seré sacerdotisa, que te parece Ranma

Ranma: Que bien, yo ya lo sabia además me alegro mucho por ti, y cuando lo harán oficial?

Akane: Como que ya lo sabías y no me lo dices que malo que eres sabes, pero bueno lo hará cuando tu le digas a tu madre

Ranma: Que te parece si lo hacemos dentro de una semana justo en tu cumpleaños, SI

Akane: Esta bien, me gustará ese día

Ranma: De acuerdo será ese día

Akane: Y a ti cuando te coronan?

Ranma: Creo que para mañana ya estará todo listo para eso

Akane: Que alegría por ti

Ranma: No tanto aunque ya sabía esto me pone un poco triste saber que seré faraón por que mi padre ya no esta y además ya no puedo entrenar

Akane se acerco a Ranma y le dijo en la oreja

Akane: No te preocupes yo te voy a entrenar con magia

Ranma: Gracias Akane, se que siempre cuento contigo para todo

Akane: De nada Ranma

Y se alejo dejando solo a Ranma y muy sonrojado en las mejillas, cuando ya estuvo normal susurro

Ranma: Gracias Akane "que linda esta cada día me gusta más pero se que entre nosotros no puede haber nada por ser que su padre no lo aprobaría, y ella no lo desobedecía en tal aspecto" "Bueno ya no pienses en eso Ranma, sabes que tan solo con verla te calienta el corazón y te hace feliz aunque no la tengas"

El sacudió su cabeza, dirigiéndose a su aposento a pensar, por que ya era muy tarde.

Al día siguiente el salió de su aposento y se dirigió donde su madre y le dijo:

Ranma: Buenos días madre, a que hora es la ceremonia de la coronación?

Reina: Buenos días hijo, a las 10:00 de la mañana y espero que ya estés listo a esa hora

Ranma: Si madre estaré listo para esa hora

Reina: Muy bien hijo, me retiró ya que faltan algunas cosas todavía para la coronación. Por cierto por favor dile a Ranko que ella también se aliste

Ranma: Si madre yo le aviso

Y la reina se fue y Ranma se fue a buscar a su hermana para que ella también se aliste para la ceremonia.

Y así llego la hora de la coronación de Ranma, alado izquierdo se encontraba la Reina y su hermana, y a la derecha se encontraba el sacerdote y su hija que presenciaba todo con una cara de emoción y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se hicieron los honores y Ranma recibió la corona con gran orgullo y pensando "por ti va esto padre, te are sentir muy orgulloso en donde estés"

Todos festejaron al nuevo faraón todo el día y parte de la noche, hasta que se fueron a dormir, levantándose dos personas como siempre:

Akane: Hola Ranma, perdón FARAÓN dijo con tono burlón

Ranma: Hola Akane, perdón SACERDOTISA le contesto

Akane: Ya Ranma, hoy no vas a entrenar

Ranma: Por que?

Akane: Estamos de celebración sabes

Ranma: Si lo se pero a que te refieres con que ¨estamos de celebración¨

Akane: Vamos a festejar y te voy a dar algo que hice especialmente para ti

Ranma: Para mi?

Akane: Si para ti, toma esto

Ranma: Que es?

Akane: En tu cumpleaños te di un collar y ahora te doy un presente y esto

Y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero este se movió y se dieron un largo y cariñoso beso en los labios.

Ranma: Y que fue eso

Akane: Uuuuuuuuuummmmmm! Iba hacer un beso en la mejilla pero te moviste sabes

Ranma: Lo se pero me encanto Akane no importa el obsequio sino tu beso

Akane: Gracias Ranma a mi también me gusto tu beso, pero ya mucha emoción por todo el día

Ranma: Si mucha emoción

Y se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos cada uno pensando

Ranma "que lindo regalo y además me gustaría volverlo hacer, además es nuestro primer beso creo para ambos"

Akane "por que se movió pero no me desagrado además es nuestro primer beso creo para ambos"

Llegaron a la planta alta y cada uno cogió rumbo para su aposento, sin que ello se percatara que entre ellos todo iba a cambiar en un futuro no tan distante para bien para ellos y para mal para otros.

Continuara….


	8. CAPITULO 8 : EL OJO DE OSIRIS

CAPITULO # 8: EL OJO DE OSIRIS

Pasaron varios días de la coronación de Ranma y el sacerdote que le ayudaba era Soun por que antes debian hacerse publica que Akane sería la sacerdotisa del nuevo reinado.

Y asi ocurrió el día del cumpleaños de Akane y ella se acordó de lo que había hablado con Ranma:

Flash

Akane: Ranma me asustaste

Ranma: Por que si no hice nada

Akane: Por que apareces de la nada como un fantasma

Ranma: A lo siento Akane, lo que pasa es que te vi desde lo lejos y pensé que eras otra persona

Akane: Por que dices eso?

Ranma: Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo entrenar más

Akane: Que pena y yo que te iba a dar una buena noticia

Ranma: Cual es dímela?

Akane: Lo que pasa, es que

Ranma: Que pasa Akane dímelo ya me muero de la incertidumbre

Akane: De acuerdo aquí va, soy ya sacerdotisa tu madre me lo acaba de decir y solo falta hacerlo oficial y seré sacerdotisa, que te parece Ranma

Ranma: Que bien, yo ya lo sabia además me alegro mucho por ti, y cuando lo harán oficial?

Akane: Como que ya lo sabías y no me lo dices que malo que eres sabes, pero bueno lo hará cuando tu le digas a tu madre

Ranma: Que te parece si lo hacemos dentro de una semana justo en tu cumpleaños, SI

Akane: Esta bien, me gustará ese día

Ranma: De acuerdo será ese día

Akane: Y a ti cuando te coronan?

Ranma: Creo que para mañana ya estará todo listo para eso

Akane: Que alegría por ti

Ranma: No tanto aunque ya sabía esto me pone un poco triste saber que seré faraón por que mi padre ya no esta y además ya no puedo entrenar

Akane se acerco a Ranma y le dijo en la oreja

Akane: No te preocupes yo te voy a entrenar con magia

Ranma: Gracias Akane, se que siempre cuento contigo para todo

Akane: De nada Ranma

Y se alejo dejando solo a Ranma y muy sonrojado en las mejillas, cuando ya estuvo normal susurro

Ranma: Gracias Akane "que linda esta cada día me gusta más pero se que entre nosotros no puede haber nada por ser que su padre no lo aprobaría, y ella no lo desobedecía en tal aspecto" "Bueno ya no pienses en eso Ranma, sabes que tan solo con verla te calienta el corazón y te hace feliz aunque no la tengas"

Fin flash

Todo ya estaba listo para el cumpleaños 16 años de la "futura sacerdotiza" ya que despues de su cumpleños ella sería reconocida ante todo Egipto como la sacerdotiza del nuevo reino.

La tarde di pasó para la noche y empezó la fiesta todos estaban presentes hasta el Maestro Happosai "el traidor" planeando hacer otra cosa para que conquisten estas tierras los Persas.

Y todos esperaban en el gran salón a que bajara Akane aunque no fue una fiesta tan grande como la de Ranma era entre los del palacio y algunas amistades cercanas a el reinado.

Ranma dio la mano a Akane para que bajará y le dijo en el oido:

Ranma: Akane tu vas a estar bien acompañada toda esta noche, y no te nigues que me enojare, aceptas

Akane: De acuerdo

Ranma: Me olvidaba, te tengo una sorpresa, pero te la doy cuando bajes a entrenar, de acuerdo

Akane:"sonrojada" pero no te hubieras molestado

Ranma: No fue nada, y ademas es para agradecerte de ayudarme a entrenar, si aceptas

Akane: De acuerdo

Se separan y Akane va a saludar a los presentes, con su linda sonrisa.

Cuando llego el capitan y su hijo, Ryoga se acerco a saludar a Akane por su cumpleaños y darle un presente de le para ella. Y dice:

Ryoga: Buenas noches Akane

Akane: Buenas noches Ryoga, como estas

Ryoga: Muy bien y tu?

Akane: Yo estoy muy bien y gracias por venir

Ryoga: De nada Akane y feliz cumpleaños

Akane: Gracias

Ryoga: Te Akane este es un pequeño presente mio

Akane: Muchas gracias Ryoga

Y el le entrega el presente y ella lo acepta con agradeciendole con una gran sonrisa de su parte para el.

Pasa la noche y todos los presentes poco a poco se van, quedando el sacerdote y la familia real de parte de Ranko y la Reina le regalaron un telar y una nueva tunica de color rosa con una cinta y chanclas de color dorado.

Su padre le obsequio un libro que era de su madre.

Se despidieron y todos se fueron acostar ya que mañana presentarian a Akane como sacerdotiza del reino del Faraón Ranma.

A la noche Ranma esperaba que Akane bajara de su aposento para darle su regalo, le costo mucho consegirlo, cuando la vio y dijo:

Ranma: Pensaba que te avias olvidado

Akane: No lo que pasa es que estaba revisando el libro que me regalo mi padre, y me entretube tanto que ni cuenta me di de que ya habia anochecido, por favor disculpame SI

Ranma: De acuerdo, bueno como lo prometido es deuda, por favor Akane cierra los ojos y extiende tu mano

Akane: De acuerdo

Ella cerró los ojos un poco nerviosa y extendio su mano esperando a que Ranma le dijera que habriera los ojos.

Ranma: Akane ya puedes abrir los ojos

Ella abre los ojos y se encuentras en su mano con colgante en forma de ojo y en medio un zafiro y dice:

Akane: Que es esto?

Ranma: Esto es tu regalo de cumpleaños

Akane: Ya lo se pero, te preguntaba por la forma que tiene

Ranma: Se llama El ojo de Osiris

Akane: Que bonito es gracias

Ella se acerca a su mejilla para besarle por agradecimiento y el se mueve y ambos se besan en los labios un buen memento hasta que se separan muy avergonzados y bien rojos y el dice:

Ranma: Lo siento Akane no fue mi intención

Akane: No te preocupes, y muchas gracias

Ranma: No fue de nada Akane además este es un obsequio que deseo que te pongas cuando te presente frente a todo Egipto como mi sacerdotisa

Akane: Gracias y me lo pondré mañana

Y ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Continuara….


	9. CAPITULO 9 : SECUESTRADA

CAPITULO # 9: SECUESTRADA

El sol apareció por una gran ventana donde una chica todavía seguía dormida sin esperarse lo que le deparaba ese día ya que todo para ella iba a cambiar desde ese momento.

Sacerdote: Hija por favor ya levántate que ya amaneció

Akane: No padre un rato más Si

Sacerdote: No Akane ya levántate, además este es un gran día para ti y tienes que prepararte

Akane: Ya lo se padre

Sacerdote: Entonces que esperas

Akane: De acuerdo, pero por favor sal para alistarme

Sacerdote: Esta bien te espero en el gran salón por que tengo que conversar algo muy importante contigo

Akane: De acuerdo en un momento nos vemos allí

El sacerdote salió y Akane se cambió en un dos por tres, y bajo al salón donde su padre lo estaba esperando, toco la puerta y pregunto:

Akane: Puedo pasar padre

Sacerdote: Si adelante hija pasa nomas

Ella entro y allí se encontraban la Reina y Ranma, Akane saludo muy respetuosamente a todos los presente y comenzó la conversación

Reina: Akane a llegado tu momento, yo se que será difícil tu labor desde ahora en adelante así que te pido escuches bien todo lo que te tengo que decir

Akane: Por favor prosiga

Reina: Continúe usted por favor sacerdote

Sacerdote: De acuerdo, bien hija hay algunas leyes que debemos decirte antes de que te presentemos a el pueblo Egipcio.

Primero tú deberás avisar todo a su alteza desde ahora en adelante,

Segundo tú has de saber que tienes el don de la visión del futuro entre sueños ya que tu madre lo tenía, por esa razón cualquier mal sueño que tengas deberás de conversar con todos los presentes aquí,

Tercero tú tendrás que cumplir todo lo que su alteza te pida, además deberás seguirle adonde vaya.

Por último felicidades hija tu madre estará orgullosa de ti

Akane: Gracias padre

Todos salieron y en el cuarto solo se quedo Akane pensando que gran responsabilidad le espera de ahora en adelante, cuando de repente entra Ranma y dice:

Ranma: Te encuentras bien Akane, tienes una cara de que has visto un fantasma

Akane: Si estoy bien, solo estoy preocupada pensado que si te falló todo el pueblo sufrirá

Ranma: No te preocupes Akane yo te ayudare cuando pienses que no lo haces bien, además tu me ayudaste cuando me quitaron todo lo que me importaba, ahora es hora de devolverte el favor

Akane: Gracias Ranma

Y ella se lanza a agradecerle con un fuerte abrazó, y después de un momento salen des salón ya que los estaba esperando en el balcón para presentar a la sacerdotisa.

Reina: Buenos días pueblo egipcio, estamos aquí para presentarles a la sacerdotisa

Pueblo: ¡Viva! ¡Que viva la sacerdotisa!

Reina: Por favor silencio

Sacerdote: Aquí les presento a mi hija, a mi orgullo y a su sacerdotisa

Akane: Gracias padre, por esto gracias a usted su alteza y a nuestro pueblo, prometo hacer lo mejor por mi pueblo

Pueblo: Viva la sacerdotisa Akane

Pasó la tarde y llego la noche y allí pasó todo muy rápido, en el aposento de la ahora Sacerdotisa entraban unos encapuchados para secuestrarla.

Persona 1: Oye has silencio que se va a despertar

Persona 2: Si de acuerdo

Persona 1: Cógela y tápale los ojos

Persona 2: De acuerdo tú tápale la boca para que no grite

Persona 1: Si

Entonces a la persona 2 caminando se topa con una mesita y se cae un jarrón ella se despierta y trata de gritar pero le tapan la boca y los ojos.

En el acto de forcejeo a la sacerdotisa se le cae El ojo de Osiris y se la llevan de su aposento.

En la mañana su padre va a verla para hacer algunas cosas que ya le tocan hacer por ser sacerdotisa, y encuentra con el aposento vacio, un colgante en el suelo, y un pergamino con un símbolo que el reconoce muy bien y a lado unos símbolos diciendo:

á

Traducción: (Nos hemos llevado lo que nos pertenece, tu ya sabes de lo que se trata no trates de hacer algo para recuperarla por que ella morirá. Los persas)

El sacerdote salió corriendo directo donde la reina, el llego y dijo:

Sacerdote: Disculpe alteza tengo que hablar con usted

Reina: De acuerdo espéreme aquí ya regreso

Y se acerco la puerta y a los guardias diciendo que nadie los interrumpa y allí cierra la puerta.

Reina: Que ocurre sacerdote

Sacerdote: Se la han llevado y se cayó y se puso a llorar

Reina: Le dijiste sobre ese tema

Sacerdote: No, no le he dicho nada

Reina: Y ahora por que han vuelto

Sacerdote: No lo se, yo pensé que muriendo su madre ellos ya nos dejaría en paz, y ahora que hacemos

Reina: Creo que primero el faraón no debe enterarse

Por otro lado del castillo Ranma iba ir a conversar con Akane sobre algunas cosas que les toca hacer de ahora en adelante

Y al entrar se encuentra con el aposento de Akane revuelto y su colgante en el suelo y el piensa:

Ranma: "Que pasó aquí" "Y por que esto esta en el suelo"

Y salio corriendo donde su madre para preguntarle y vio que la puerta estaba bien vigilada y pensó "Que esta ocurriendo allí adentro, debe ser algo importante que la puerta esta bien resguardada"

El llegó a la puerta cuando al rato que iba a ponerse a pelear con los guardias se abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre y al sacerdote con los ojos llorosos he hinchados y allí salió el sacerdote y Ranma se dirigió a su madre

Ranma: Madre deseo hablar contigo

Reina: En este momento no faraón

Ranma: No me muevo de aquí hasta que no hable contigo

Reina: De acuerdo pasa

Ranma: Bueno

Reina: De que quiere hablar faraón

Ranma: De la sacerdotisa, que le ocurrió no se encuentra en su aposento y me preocupa que algo le haya pasado

Reina: De acuerdo faraón, te lo voy a decir pero por favor tranquilízate

Ranma: Es algo malo

Reina: Bueno escúcheme bien faraón, lo que ocurre es….

En algún lugar del desierto una persona inconsciente es trasladada a un enorme palacio parecido a su hogar.

Persona 1: Por favor no la hagan daño

Persona 2: De acuerdo

Persona 1: Desátenla puede que se haga lastimado hasta llegar aquí

Persona 2: Pero puede que esca..

Persona 1: Digo que la desaten y punto

Persona 2: De acuerdo, su palabra es orden para mí

La desatan y ella empieza a despertar y enfrente de ella se encuentra un hombre viejo de unos 55 años y le pregunta:

Persona 1: Te encuentra bien pequeña

Akane: Si, pero por favor no me hagan daño, se los ruego

Persona 1: Tranquila pequeña no te aremos ningún daño, y siéntete como en tu casa

El se viro y se dirigía a la salida cuando regresa y le dice:

Persona 1: Que mal educado soy perdón, permítame presentarme yo soy El rey Persa

Continuara….


	10. CAPITULO  10 : LA HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

CAPITULO # 10 : LA HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

Akane: Y cual es su nombre, si es la primera vez que lo he visto

Rey persa: Mi nombre es Kertos

Akane: Disculpe su alteza, por que estoy aquí

Rey de Persa: Disculpa pequeña niña que te haya traido así, solo que tu no perteneces al reino egipcio sino aquí

Akane: Por que dice eso su alteza

Rey de Persa: A su momento las respuestas mi pequeña niña, pero por ahora acomodate ya que de ahora en adelante esta cera tu casa

Akane: No, gracias alteza mi padre me debe estar esperando

Rey de Persa: No, mi pequeña niña tu padre ya lo sabe

Akane: Y como?

Cuando Akane dijo eso el Rey salió dejando sola a ella en su aposento.

En el territorio de Egipto el faraón caminaba de un lugar a otro muy molestó pensando en lo que su madre le había comentado

Flash

Ranma: Es algo malo

Reina: Bueno escúcheme bien faraón, lo que ocurre es que la sacerdotisa no es de este territorio sino del reino de los Persas

Ranma: Y que tiene que ver la sacerdotisa Akane con esto?

Reina: Que espere un poco y continuo con la historia, bueno

Flash de la reina

Todos se encontraban en un gran salón esperando la llegada del rey Persa ya que hace años ambos territorios eran buenos aliados para convertir a los romanos

Faraón Genma: Querido amigo como has estado

Rey Persa: Yo muy bien querido amigo, y que tal tu pueblo como se encuentran

Faraón Genma: Si todo mi pueblo se encuentra bien y el tuyo como esta?

Rey Persa: Muy bien a por cierto te presentare a mi orgullo la sacerdotisa Kimiko, ella es la mejor del mundo y ella es un oráculo exacto, además de esto ella puede curar solo con unas palabras y nada más

Faraón Genma: Que buena sacerdotisa tiene seguro que en el futuro nos servirá de mucho contra los romanos

Rey Persa: Si así lo hará, pero ven te la presento

Ellos se marcharon, a lo lejos se ve a una jovencita que en el balcón miraba a la luna que estaba en el punto más alto y completa, cuando de repente llegó un joven de la misma edad de ella, de pelo negro un poco largo y una túnica color plomo y cinta y chanclas color negras.

Se le acerco y dijo:

Joven: Buenas noches señorita como se encuentra usted?

Señorita: Yo muy bien y usted?

Joven: Yo también que observa?

Señorita: La luna, están hermosa y siempre me llama la atención

Y justo en ese momento la luna se torno de color escarlata, para la pareja que se encontraba allí mirándola y sonriéndola

Joven: Perdón mi descortesía mi nombre es Soun y el suyo

Señorita: El mío es Kimiko

Soun: Mucho gusto Kimiko

Kimiko: Igualmente Soun

Y así pasaron conversando un buen tiempo hasta que a ellos se les acerco la realeza de los dos territorios, y dijeron:

Rey de Persa: Kimiko aquí estabas?

Kimiko: Si su alteza, ya que salí a ver la luna que justo ahora se torno de color escarlata, sabía usted que cada cierto tiempo la luna se hace de ese color y solo algunos son los honorables en verla.

Rey de Persa: Como siempre tú tan observadora y encantada con la naturaleza no, bueno te presentó al Faraón Genma

Faraón Genma: Mucho justo sacerdotisa, pero veo que usted conoció ya a mi sacerdote Soun un gran amigo y el mejor de este territorio en lo que hace

Ambos se regresaron a ver y comenzaron a sonreírse ya que ellos no perecían lo que sus altezas decían tenían unos 25 años como máximo y más pasaban como jóvenes normales y nada más.

Rey de Persa: Bueno querida Kimiko debemos marcharnos a nuestro territorio ya que esta desprotegido nuestro pueblo

Kimiko: Como quiera alteza, un gusto conocerle faraón y sacerdote Soun

Soun: Lo mismo para usted alteza y sacerdotisa

Faraón Genma: Gracias por haber venido a mi pueblo rey de Persa y un gusto conocer a la defensora de los persas

Todos se marcharon del balcón, para dirigirse al gran salón donde estaba el banquete, llegaron allí las cuatro personas.

Kimiko y el Rey persa se marcharon con sus respectivas escoltas.

Pasaron varios días y el Rey Persa regreso a visitar al Faraón Genma, como de costumbre para planear la batalla contra los romanos ya que estos se habían enterado que los dos territorios estaban en alianza y que son muy fuertes ambos.

Entonces Kimiko salió al patio a ver el hermoso jardín, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro ella regreso a ver y era él otra vez (claro era Soun).

Soun: Hola como estas?

Kimiko: Yo muy bien y tu?

Soun: Muy bien volviéndote a ver

Kimiko: Gracias, yo también me alegro de volverte a ver

Soun: Gracias, quieres conocer el río Nilo?

Kimiko: Bueno gracias, pero primero debo preguntar a su alteza

Soun: Claro, vamos yo te acompaño

Los dos se dirigieron al salón a ver al Rey de persa para que Kimiko se vaya con Soun al río Nilo

Kimiko: Disculpe Rey podría ir con el sacerdote a ver el río Nilo?

Rey: De acuerdo ve, no demores y por favor cúbrete

Kimiko: De acuerdo

Ella salió acompañada con Soun al río Nilo la pasaron muy bien la tarde, y llegaron parte de la noche. Cuando llegaron el Faraón castigo al sacerdote, y el Rey se llevo a la sacerdotisa a su pueblo y no se despidieron, esto dio mucha pena a Soun ya que en poco tiempo se había hecho gran amigo de Kimiko ya que tenían muchas en común (claro aparte de la magia)

Pasaron varios días y ella no regreso solo venía el rey y nada más un día el faraón conversaba con el sacerdote diciendo:

Faraón: Amigo Sacerdote, que te ocurre tu nunca eres así ahora te observo triste

Sacerdote: No me pasa nada faraón

Faraón: Creo que es por amor que te encuentra así

Sacerdote: Creo que si faraón, creo que estoy enamorado de la sacerdotisa

Faraón: Creo que no solo yo me he dado cuenta sino también el rey y por eso ella ya no ha venido

Sacerdote: Por ese motivo el rey de persa no la ha traído?

Faraón: Claro amigo sacerdote

Sacerdote: Que puedo hacer para que ella regrese?

Faraón: Yo creo que el rey no lo aceptara pero si ella llega acá y se casa contigo el ya no tendrá poder sobre ella

Sacerdote: Pero y como la saco de allá, o como hago que ella venga para acá

Faraón: No lo se

Sacerdote: Y ahora como lo hago

El Faraón Genma se retiro dejando al sacerdote pensando en muchas dudas y la dueña de esas dudas era Kimiko.

Sacerdote: "Como puedo hacer para que tu regreses mi querida Kimiko, ya no puedo vivir sin ti y siendo que solo te tuve por un momento y ya no me puedo olvidar de ti"

Pasó mucho tiempo y el sacerdote decaía su estado ya hasta hubo en una ocasión que el casi muere, por la soledad y pena de amor.

Cuando un día llego un esclavo del rey persa para avisarle a que estaban invitados a la celebración del cumpleaños de la reina.

El rey pensó que el sacerdote se hubo olvidado de Kimiko por que pensó que era pasajero su amor ya que cualquiera podía quedarse enamorado de la joven, como el estuvo en una ocasión antes de casarse con la princesa del reino, entonces los invito.

Ellos asistieron gustosos y más Soun por ver a Kimiko, llegaron y se presentaron ante todas las personas que allí se encontraban cuando ocurrió el encuentro del siglo, ella bajo acompañada de la reina se veía muy hermosa.

Ella en cambio se quedo fría al volverlo a ver, y dijo:

Kimiko: Disculpe su alteza voy a saludar a los huéspedes

Reina: Anda nomás

Kimiko: Gracias su alteza

Ella hizo una reverencia y se fue a don de se encontraban los egipcios y dijo:

Kimiko: Bunas noches altezas egipcias

Faraón Genma: Buenas noche sacerdotisa, deseo presentarle a mi esposa Nodoka:

Se acerco a Nodoka y se dieron un abrazó de saludo, después de un momento se acerco al sacerdote y el faraón con la reina se alejaron dejándoles solos.

Kimiko: Como estas?

Soun: Yo muy alegre de volverte a ver Kimiko

Kimiko: Gracias yo no he estado bien ya que he visto como sufres por mi culpa y eso me angustia

Soun: Como lo sabes, a disculpa tu eres un oráculo verdad

Kimiko: Si lo soy, pero dime por que sufres por mi?

Soun: Es que diciéndote la verdad desde el día que te vi quede enamorado de ti, y aunque no me creas ahora se que tu eres para mi

Kimiko "sonrojada": Gracias por eso pero sabes que nuestro destino no es estar juntos

Soun: Por que lo dices

Kimiko: Lo he visto

Soun: Pero sabes que el destino puede cambiar, y yo así lo are por tu amor

Kimiko: No lo se, pero lo voy a aceptar

Soun: De acuerdo, no se como pero tu hoy te vas conmigo, ya que nunca más vas a estar lejos de mi

Kimiko: No sabes lo que vas a hacer ya que si me voy contigo, habrá guerra por ambas partes y todo será por mi culpa

Soun: No lo será, yo te defenderé pero si tú quieres venir de lo contrario yo no te obligare

Kimiko: Si, si iré ya que yo también te amo

Soun: De acuerdo entonces prepárate para la salida

Kimiko: De acuerdo lo hare

Soun: Así lo haremos, tu prepara una pócima para dormir y colócala en los jugos de todos excepto en los de mis altezas

Kimiko: Bien lo hare espera un momento

Soun: Bien yo espero adentro, y comunicare a las altezas lo que va a suceder

Kimiko: Y si ellos se niegan que haremos

Soun: No te preocupes no lo harán a demás de ser altezas son grandes amigos míos y yo confió en ellos como ellos conmigo

Y en ese momento Kimiko salió para un cuarto donde preparaba la pócima, y en otro lado Soun comentaba el plan de escape de la sacerdotisa, ya todos en sus posiciones empezó el gran escape.

Todos apenas dieron un sobo a sus jugos empezaron a caer uno por uno a los suelos bien dormidos, hasta los guardias de la parte del rey pero solo quedaban los de afuera del castillo, pero como Soun sabía hacer encantamientos de invisibilidad lo hizo con ella y no la notaron.

Entonces ya cerca del territorio egipcio bajaron a Kimiko, y así pasaron varias semanas hasta que un día llego el rey de los persas reclamando a Kimiko pero ya era tarde ya que ella estaba casada con Soun, y el rey dijo:

Rey: Kimiko por favor ven conmigo, ya que yo te amo

Kimiko: Sabe su alteza yo ya lo sabia y por eso me aleje de usted, pero ahora déjeme vivir mi vida.

Rey: Yo iba ser todo para que fueras reina y no sacerdotisa sabes

Kimiko: Yo ya lo sabia usted iba a matar a la reina pero no lo puede hacer ya que yo le advertí y ella lo espera, usted no será libre hasta que no muera ella y en parte usted no la puede matar ya que yo la protejo

Rey: Que pena querida Kimiko yo te iba hacer reina pero ahora me vengare con tu descendencia sabes

Kimiko: No lo lograras

Cuando el la iba a tomar del brazo llegaron la guardia real del faraón y lo sacaron del territorio para siempre.

Fin flash de la reina

Reina: Así fue faraón yo lo supe por que ella me lo conto, ella fue una gran amiga para mi, pero el regreso por la descendencia de Kimiko que es Akane

Faraón: Y ahora yo que puedo hacer

Reina: No lo se, Faraón

Faraón: Bueno avise por favor a todos los soldados que estamos en plan de guerra contra los persas, y que el resto del pueblo se oculte.

Reina: Esta seguro de lo que va hacer Faraón

Faraón: Si madre, o estoy

Reina: Por que lo haces hijo puedes aceptar otra vez a Soun

Faraón: La única razón por que la amo madre

Reina: Yo ya lo intuía de ella, pero de ti no lo sabia

Faraón: Ahora lo sabe madre, la amo y no la voy a perder, así que prepare el ejercito partimos mañana antes del amanecer

Reina: De acuerdo hijo lo hare

Faraón: Esta bien madre

Continuara….

Att: Saomin


	11. CAPITULO  11 : LA GUERRA

CAPITULO # 11 : LA GUERRA

Ya todo estaba preparado para atacar a los persas sin que ellos lo descubran, Ranma iba como soldado comandando la primera parte del ejercito con Ryoga que se habia ofrecido a ayudar, en la otra parte estaba el capitan con el resto de los soldados ambos mandos iban de incognitos para no ser vistos por sus enemigos y que avisen.

En la parte de adentro del palacio Akane trataba de escapar con magia escabulliendose pero, justo el rey entro en ese momento y dijo:

Rey: Pequeña, que haces?, tratando de escapar no?

Akane: Si quiero ir a mi casa

Rey: Que pena pequeña ya que tu no vas a regresar más allá

Los guardías de acercaron a Akane, pero ella atacaba con sus manos ya que Ranma le enseño a defenderse, ademas también sabia magia y allí se desato una gran pelea Akane contra 5 guardías que aparecieron en ese momento diciendo:

Guardía: Que pena una chica taan bonita a ser herída, pero no te preocupes pequeña ya que no te lastimaremos mucho

Akane: Mejor tu ten cuidado de lo que dices ya que otro es el que va a salir muy mal herido

Guardia: No digas tonterias pequeña

Akane: Bueno tu no me crees ni modo, allí va

Y empezó a combatir uno con uno fueron cayendo los guardias iban cayendo, he iban llegando más cuando uno ataca por la espalda de ella y le captura las manos.

Y ella trata de liberarse pero sin éxito de lograrlo le lastiman las muñecas y el rey le dice:

Rey: Pequeña deja de combatir por que no conseguiras nada

Akane: No, no lo lograran el faraón vengra por mi y los derrotará a todos

Rey: Sigue pensando eso pequeña, pero no logrará venir aquí ya que tu solo para el eres un instrumento y nada más, en cambio aquí tu podrias ser más que eso tu podrías talvez si quieres ser reina

Akane: No, no lo hare yo se que el vendra por mi y te hara pagar caro lo que me estas haciendo

Se solto un momento de las manos del guardía, evadiendo a otro se acerco al rey, con la intención de darle una bofetada pero en ese momento se acerca el guardía y la coge de la mano, y justo cuando le ivan a colocar las esposas el rey le dijo:

Rey: Tienes el mismo carácter que tu madre, pequeña

Akane: Mi madre

Rey: Si tu madre, también fue como tu, ella nunca se rindio y ahora sino hubiera hecho esa locura estubiera viva

Akane: Que?, que le hiciste a mi madre maldito

Rey: Yo casi nada, solo que ella debio pagar por rechasarme, al igual que tu lo pagaras

Akane: No, no lo pagare por que se que saldre victoriosa de esta batalla regresando a mi casas con mi pueblo y en cambio tu yaseras muerto en el centro del palacio por mi faraón y eso yo te lo aseguro

Entonces los guardias la esposaron llevandole a los calavozos, ella trataba de librarse de los guardias pero sin logro un guardía para que se tranquilice le pegó en la cabeza dejandola inconsiente.

Y a las afueras de persa empezo la lluvia de flechas a los extremos de las murallas, lanzaban unas cuerdas para escalar y tomando por sorpresa al enemigo varias perdonas se resguardaban y un guardía que estubo en una esquina dio alerta que atacaban y empezó la guerra en las murallas una a una iban cayendo a dominio de los egipcios primero la este, luego la oeste, la norte, la sur todo ocurriendo al amanecer se veian debatiendo unos por protegerla y otro por atacar.

Cuando Ranma se infiltro con mucha cautela dejando a su protección a Ryoga que lo esperaba en la puerta, ya el en el palacio se encontro con una persona que lo esperaba:

Rey: Niño, en que puedo ayudarte?

Ranma: Yo, yo solo vengo por lo que es mío

Rey: Que pena nunca la encontrarás, ella esta bien resguardada y si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Ranma: Ah! entonces lo hare si es necesario

Rey: Jajajajaja, tu matarme a mi niño, ni lo sueñas

Ranma: Ya lo veremos prepárate

Rey: Bien entonces peleemos

Y así empezó otra batalla en el centro del palacio y en los calabozos una chica despertaba después de lo anterior ocurrido, tratando de escapar, aunque sin lograrlo intentaba una y otra y otra y nada, cuando vio en la esquina del calabozo una lanza ella la cogió.

Empezando a usarla como llave en la cerradura y dijo:

Akane: "Esto servirá en mi escape"

Si resultado de abrir la puerta empezó a forcejear para que las esposas se abrieran, lo hizo se abrió la una y luego la otra el resto era lo de menos, empezó a ver por los barrotes observando que allí había un guardia tratando de usar magia ella forcejeaba con la puerta y nada.

Cuando se le ocurrió algo, ella ocultándose atrás de la puerta llamo al guardia y dijo:

Akane: Guardia, guardia deseo algo de tomar

El lo creyó todo y entro sin percatarse que la sacerdotisa salió y lo dejo en el calabozo envés de ella, le dijo:

Akane: Gracias por ayudarme a salir

El guardia gritaba con la esperanza de que apareciera otro guardia y lo liberara pero la sacerdotisa hizo un conjuro y durmió a todos los guardias del calabozo, salió corriendo en dirección al centro del palacio ya que ella pareció oír una voz muy familiar, mientras subía y subía las escaleras sin percatarse que un soldado la perseguía justo cuando lo escucho dijo:

Akane: DARNASIN, DARNASIN y el guardia empezó a desmayarse de poco a poco

Cuando el ya se había quedado dormido por completo, ella volvió a correr y allí lo vio peleando con el rey.

Mientras que el por otro lado no se dio cuenta de quien lo observaba en las escaleras de los calabozos, seguía muy bien en la pelea, cuando el rey dijo

Rey: Niño por que la vienes a rescatar?

Ranma: Ella es muy importante para mí

Rey: Ya veo tu también caíste en su hechizo

Ranma: En cual hechizo?

Rey: En el cual te enamoran y luego te dejan por otro tal vez a ti te suceda lo mismo

Ranma: Y como lo sabe usted

Ranma: Por que a mi me paso con Kimiko

Ranma: Pero a usted que le importa

Rey: Que bien niño sigue de optimista y verás que otro se la llevará

Ranma: No será así por que, por que

Rey: Por que niño

Ranma: Por que yo la amo, amo cuando sonríe, cuando esta enfadada, cuando esta triste y hasta cuando llora

Rey: Que bien niño te felicito, pero verás que ella no te ama

Ranma: Eso no es cierto

Rey: Solo dime si ella te lo ha demostrado o si te lo ha dicho y allí te darás cuenta,

Ranma: Yo no tengo por que contarle eso

Rey: Ah! Ya veo nunca te lo ha dicho verdad?

Ranma: Eso no es cierto

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Akane pensaba en las palabras de Ranma que rondaban su cabeza danzando:

Akane: ¡la amo!, ¡la amo! No puedo creerlo me ama, me ama. Pero ahora yo le voy a demostrar que yo también lo amo, no se como pero lo haré

Y seguían en la discusión cuando el rey le iba a dar de lleno a Ranma en el corazón que ya estaba desalentado apareció ella una luz de nuevo para que el siga le dijo:

Akane: Yo también te amo Ranma, por favor no me dejes y lucha, lucha Ranma

Rey: Que bonito momento lastima que se acabe, lo matare primero a él y luego a ti pequeña, para que los dos se vayan juntos

Ranma: No lo harás, por que ahora yo acabare contigo así que prepárate para perder

Rey: Que bien el niño quiere seguir jugando no? , bueno pues juguemos

Akane veía como los dos se debatían y veía que Ranma ya no daba más y se le ocurrió usar el hechizo con el que entreno a Ranma diciendo:

Akane: CARANSUSSEY!

Y aparecio la katana fantasma y dio de lleno al rey para causarle la muerte, pero el antes de morri dijo:

Rey: No me ire solo, me llevare a en conmigo

Aunque no tenia fuerzas cogió una espada que hubo hallado en el suelo, se acerco y justo cuando le iba a dar de lleno a Ranma, este ultimo le introdujo su espada cayendo el rey primero arrodillado y luego al suelo.

Akane sususurro Ranma y también cayó desmayado en el suelo este encima del rey que yacia muerto ya.

El empezó a despertar oyendo unos sollozos de alguien en su pecho que le decia despierta, por favor despierta, entonces abrio los ojos y dijo:

Ranma: Akane

Abrio bien los ojos y dijo otra vez Akane

Ella estaba con los ojos inchados cuando levanto la cabeza, y lo vio a los ojos diciendo:

Akane: Ranma, Ranma ya estas bien

Ranma: Claro Akane como iba a dejar sola a la reina y sacerdotisa de mi pueblo

Akane: Claro como me ibas a dejar, que? Solo soy la sacerdotisa y no reina y para cerlo deberia casarme con el faraón no?

Ranma: Claro Akane solo la esposa del faraón es reina así que se que es mal momento para decirlo pero deseo que seas mi esposa Akane

Akane: Que?

Ranma: Akane deseo que seas mi esposa, que dices?

Akane: No crees que es un mal momento para pedir matrimonio, tu estas mal herido y también estamos fuera de casa en territorio enemigo

Ranma: Entonces es un no tu respuesta

Akane: Yo nunca dije que no

Ranma: Osea que si?

Akane: Si

El aunque con mucho esfuerzo la cogió de la mano antes que se levante la sento en sus piernas con sus dos manos cogio sus mejillas y la beso, no fue un beso que haya durado mucho ya que cuando Akane pasó sus cbrazos por el cuerpo de Ranma el se quejo y dijo:

Ranma: Cuidado Akane que me duele

Akane: Disculpa Ranma

Ranma: Te disculpo si me regalas otro beso

Akane: No era necesario que me lo dijeras ya que yo te lo hubiera dado nomás

Y entonces se volvieron a besar cuando se separaron ella se levanto primero y luego lelevantarse e iban caminando a la salida del palacio ya que Ranma le dijo que allí estaba Ryoga esperandolo con todo el ejercito, muy despacio llegaron donde se encontraba Ryoga y el ejercito diciendo:

Ranma: Ryoga

Ryoga: Ranma ganamos la batalla este ya es territorio de nosotros sabias

Ranma: Gracias Ryoga, te agradesco

Akane: Gracias por haber venido a rescatarme Ryoga

Ryoga: De nada Akane

Y asi Ryoga cogio del otro hombro a Ranma para llevarlo y alivianar a Akane con el peso de Ranma, a la salida del territorio antes enemigo se reencotraron con los demás soldados y se marcharon victoriosos a egipto con una alegria que llevaba de parte de Ranma y Akane.

Llegaron y en ese momento Ranma perdió el conocimiento cayendo a los pies de Akane, entonces lo llevaron al aposento del ultimo y junto con el estaban Akane el doctor y la reina que miraba preocupada.

Pasaron unos días y desperto Ranma viendo cmo primera vez a Akane le dijo:

Ranma: Hola Akane como estas?

Ella regreso a ver atrás y lo volvio a ver tan sonriente como siempre, ella empezando a llorar le dijo:

Akane: Ranma, Ranma ya despertaste

Ranma: Claro Akane ya lo hice

Akane: Que tonto eres me tenias muy preocupada

Ranma: Ya Akane tranquila ya no llores ya me encuentro bien

Y el tratando de levantarse, a el llego Akane dijo:

Akane: Que crees que haces?

Ranma: Nada solo tratando de levantarme por que querida

Akane: Por que, como me llamaste?

Ranma: Querida de ahora en adelante acostumbrate que te llame así, te gusta?

Akane: Si me gusta amor

Ranma: Que?

Akane: Amor

Y asi siguieron mucho tiempo ahasta que entró la reina y dijo:

Reina: Akane podrias dejarme un momento con mi hijo

Akane: Si alteza

Ella se retiro y la reina empezó a regañar a Ranma muy fuerte por tremenda tonteria que cometió.

Paso no mucho tiempo y Ranma ya se levantaba de la cama cuando su madre llego y dijo:

Reina: Faraon como se encuentra usted

Ranma: Bien madre, pero por favor ya dime hijo

Reina: De acuerdo

Ranma: Madre tengo que decirle algo

Reina: Que es?

Continuara….

Ranma y Akane Per Sempre: Gracias por tu lindo reviews, me disculpo contigo por no actualizar antes pero con la u no se puede hacer nada además de que todavía no empieza lo mejor de la historia bueno ya que será en el próximo capitulo

karumisan: Ojala tu ansia siga en vivo ya que lo que se viene esta mejor que nunca pero no digo más y ojala te guste y gracias por escribirme

Att: Saomin


	12. CAPITULO  12 : VISIONES

CAPITULO # 12 : VISIONES

Ranma: Madre tengo que decirle algo

Reina: Que es?

Ranma: Bueno he decidido que me quiero casar

Reina: Es una buena noticia faraón, y quien es la elegida

Ranma: Akane

Reina: Que?

Ranma: Akane, madre ella es con quien me quiero casar

Reina: Pero faraón su destino es casarse con la princesa del reino de los Arqueos, para que ya no haya más guerra entre nuestros pueblos

Ranma: Madre pero yo ni la conozco y tampoco la amo, yo amo y quiero a Akane

Reina: Faraón por su imprudencia va a causar muchas muertes por ambos territorios, y de conocerla ella vendrá a conocerlo uno de estos días

Ranma: Madre yo no la aceptare ya que yo haré hasta lo imposible por estar con Akane

Reina: Faraón piénselo bien, ya que su destino es hacer lo mejor para el pueblo

En otro lugar del castillo, en la alcoba de la sacerdotisa

Ella acostada en su cama soñaba o mejor dicho tenia visiones del futuro del reino, de la reina, de su padre, del faraón y hasta de ella misma que no entendía

En el primero recuerdo ella se veía de pequeña jugando con un niño de la misma edad de ella como de unos 5 años y decía:

Niño:….súbete en los columpios y yo te empujó

Akane: Si pero no tan duro….

Niño: De acuerdo sujétate duro…

Akane: Esta bien

En la segunda visión ella se veía corriendo con un niño a su lado de más o menos unos 13 años pero se notaba que el era más alto que ella y decía:

Niño: ….. espérame para ir al escuela

Akane: No, si no te apresuras…no vamos a llegar

Niño: Pero si tu fuiste la que se demoro cuando te fui a ver a tu casa

Akane: Pero si yo ya estaba lista, tu te demoraste conversando con mi padre sobre las artes marciales

En la tercera visión, ella se veía en otro lugar con otra persona que no conocía y conversaban de alguien:

Akane: Y que tal como han estado

Persona 1: Bien y tu?

Akane: Yo muy bien todo me ha ido bien y como esta…..

Persona 1: Bien el esta muy bien y a preguntado por ti ya que no lo vas a visitar

Y en la última visión ella vio a Ranma conversando con una chica, ella trata de acercarse pero no puede solo escucha algo como

Chica: Yo te amo

Ranma: Pero yo no por que amo a otra persona que es muy especial para mi

Chica: Pero nuestro destino es estar juntos

Ranma: Lo se pero, no lo haré yo amo a ….

Chica: Pero que tiene de especial ella

Ranma: Que ella ….

Chica: Pero entonces…

Ranma: Hazlo que yo ….

Cuando Akane asustada se levanta y empieza a razonar sobre las visiones que tubo se levanta y va a la alcoba del príncipe.

Corre y no lo encuentra entonces revisa en el gran salón y allí ve que esta cerrada la puerta y se pega a oír a la puerta cuando dicen:

Ranma: Madre yo no la amo

Reina: Pero faraón entienda ella es su destino

Ranma: No, no lo haré así me toque escapar con ella

Reina: No lo aria faraón

Ranma: Madre entienda no la amo

Reina: Pero

Ranma: No madre hasta aquí el tema

Reina: De acuerdo faraón

A al escuchar esto Akane sale corriendo en dirección del patio, llega se sienta en la hierba y empieza a llorar y dice:

Akane: Entonces la chica que vi era yo, el me decía que no me amaba que amaba a otra, y ahora yo que hago si yo si le amo.

Y entonces empieza a sollozar cuando de repente sin que ella se de cuenta una persona la vio salir corriendo y la oyó decir eso y dijo:

Persona: Akane no llores yo si te amo y que es eso que viste que?

Ella regresa a ver atrás y es Ranma diciéndole:

Akane: Ranma…

Ranma: Akane por que estas así

Akane: Por nada

Ranma: Te conozco Akane que pasó, para que estés levantada a esta hora y con lagrimas en los ojos

Akane: Nada

Ranma: Estas segura, ya sabes que me puedes contar todo

Akane: Si lo se pero no puedo

Ranma: Anda dime y yo te ayudo a solucionarlo

Akane: De acuerdo, verás lo que pasa es que te vi a ti y decías

Flash de visión

Chica: Yo te amo

Ranma: Pero yo no por que amo a otra persona que es muy especial para mi

Chica: Pero nuestro destino es estar juntos

Ranma: Lo se pero, no lo haré yo amo a ….

Chica: Pero que tiene de especial ella

Ranma: Que ella ….

Chica: Pero entonces…

Ranma: Hazlo que yo ….

Fin flash de visión

Akane: Así ocurrió y además te escuche hablar con tu madre y le decías

Flash de la conversación del faraón y la reina

Ranma: Madre yo no la amo

Reina: Pero faraón entienda ella es su destino

Ranma: No, no lo haré así me toque escapar con ella

Reina: No lo aria faraón

Ranma: Madre entienda no la amo

Reina: Pero

Ranma: No madre hasta aquí el tema

Reina: De acuerdo faraón

Fin flash de la conversación del faraón y la reina

Ranma: Pero Akane lo que dije fue por

Akane: Por quien dímelo Ranma

Ranma: Fue por la princesa de los Arqueos

Akane: Como?

Ranma: Lo que pasa es que, no mejor te lo digo mañana es muy tarde y mejor vamos a dormir

Akane: No, dímelo por favor Ranma

Ranma: De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que para que no haya más guerras entre nuestros pueblos yo me tengo que casar con la princesa de los Arqueos

Akane: A ya lo veo era ella la de mi visión y que vas hacer Ranma

Ranma: No lo se tengo que pensarlo bien

Akane: Si, lo tienes que pensar muy bien

Ranma: Pero hay algo que no necesitó pensar ya que estoy completamente seguro de eso

Akane: Que es eso?

Ranma: Que te amo y por ello soy capaz de dejar todo he irme contigo

Akane: Yo también te amo Ranma y te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario

Ranma: Bueno vamos a dormir te parece

Akane: Si vamos

Continuara….

Att: Saomin


	13. CAPITULO  13 : LA BODA

CAPITULO # 13 : LA BODA

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se levanto temprano para realizar sus labores de sacerdotisa cuando se topo con la reina y le dijo:

Reina: Querida necesitó hablar un momento contigo

Akane: Si su alteza

Reina: Vamos al gran salón para conversar comodamente allí

Akane: Si vamos

Cuando llegaron la reina le dijo a Akane

Reina: Querida sacerdotisa me parece que el faraón esta asiendo algo mal y tu como su sacerdotisa le tendrias que hacer ver

Akane: De que se trata para ayudarlo

Reina: Bueno se trata de ustedes

Akane: De nosotros a que se refiere alteza

Reina: A que el faraón rechazó a la princesa de los Arqueos por ti

Akane: Por mi?

Reina: Si por ti ya que me dijo que te ama

Akane: Y yo que tengo que ver con eso

Reina: Que tu le puedes decir que no lo amas y el se casaria con la princesa de los Arqueos

Akane: No, no puedo hacerlo alteza ya que yo tambien lo amo

Reina: Que alegria querida pero ahora el problema es otro

Akane: Que alegria por que y cual es el problema

Reina: Alegria por la simple razón que los sentimientos de mi hijo son correspondidos y que ademas luchas por ese amor opongase quien se oponga, y el problema es la guerra que va a seguir entre nuestro reino y los Arqueos

Akane: Que mal, y todo por culpa mia

Reina: No querida si tu estas con el faraón el será fuerte y nunca perderá

Akane: Gracias alteza

Reina: Por cierto querida cuando será la boda?

Akane: No lo se, ademas no cree que es demasiado pronto?

Reina: No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso

Akane: Si gracias alteza

Akane salió de allí muy contenta y concentrada cuando por el camino se chocó con alguien y casi se cae al suelo, ella istintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe cuando no lo sintió abrio los ojos y vio a

Akane: Ranma…..

Ranma: Akane…..

Akane aterrizó y dijo :

Akane:Lo siento Ranma venia de una junta con tu madre

Ranma: Y de que hablaron?

Akane: De in problema que va a pasar en el pueblo

Ranma: Cual es?

Akane: El que tu te enamoraste de alguien por la cual rechasaste a la princesa de los arqueos

Ranma: "Madre por que le dijiste" Y de quien?

Akane: No se dimelo tu?

Ranma: Bue….bueno es de t..ti

Akane: En serio Ranma no me mientes

Ranma: Nunca lo haría y menos en mis sentimientos

Akane: Entonces yo tambien digo lo mismo

Ranma: Que?

Akane: Yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti "Roja como un tomate"

Ranma: En serio Akane

Akane: Si

Cuando justo se iban a dar un beso vino una sirvienta informando al faraón que su madre quiere hablar con el en privado

Ranma: De acuerdo voy en un momento

El llego y conversaron un largo momento.

Pasaron varios días despues de la conversación y llego el día de la boda se celebró casi sin inconvenientes por los cuales.

En la iglesia Ranma esperaba nervioso la llegada de Akane con su padre de la mano cuando antes que lleguen.

Soldado: Faraón Ranma venimos por usted

Ranma: Para que?

Soldado: Para llevarlo donde la prinesa

Ranma: No, no lo acepto

Soldado: Si no viene por las buenas lo llevare por las malas

Ranma: Atrevete si puedes

Empezó una batalla campante ya que Ranma habia dicho a la guardia real que se encargaran de llevar a salvo a la iglesia Akane y el estaba solo y desprotegido.

Entonces ya dandose a entender que iba a perder llego su gran amigo y consejero real

Ranma: Ryoga…..

Ryoga: Ranma ya me suponia que no llegabas por que estabas jugando

Ranma: Si estaba muy buena la pelea

Ryoga: Te ayudo Ranma

Ranma: De acuerdo

Ambos empezaron a combatir deribandolo de un dos por tres, llegaron a la iglesia Ranma jadeando de la pelea, llego al altar tal y como estaba

Akane: Que te ocurio?

Ranma: Lo que paso es que me querian llevar a la fuerza

Akane: Y que paso?

Ranma: Nada mi amor

Y Ranma le dijo que empiece la ceremonia al sacerdote

Paso una hora cuando el pedre dijo

Sacerdote: Puede besar a la novia

Ranma cogio las mejillas de Akne y la beso

Ella muy emocionada se le cayo el ramo y despues de l beso, Akane al igual que Ranma eran muy colorados en la smejillas que las hermosas flores rojas que se hallaban en el suelo les quedaban cortas de color.

Todo el territorio celebraba la boda del faraón con la sacerdotisa

Pero nadie se imaginaba lo que les deparaba el destino despues de esto y que alguien esperaba en la oscuridad de su territorio la caida del imperio Egipcio con todo y su familia real.

Continuara….

Disculpen las demoras y tal vez se pregunten como se casan allá en Egipto en realidad no lo se , lo que comento aquí me lo invente

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Gracias por el comentario y lo mejor de lo mejor empezara con…..no mejor dejemos eso para el próximo capitulo donde Akane y Ranma estará….. besos y cuídate  
JESISAOTOME: A mi también me gusta lo que se viene pero como todo lo bueno se hace esperar hay que espera por esto y verán que viene lo mas interesante besos y gracias por el reviews

Att: Saomin


	14. CAPITULO 14 : UNA PREDICCIÓN

CAPITULO # 14: UNA PREDICCIÓN

Después de todo lo ocurrido hubo un tiempo corto de tranquilidad ya que en una noche en la alcoba real del emperador mientras la emperatriz y sacerdotisa dormía se le vino una visión.

Akane: ¿Donde me encuentro? (se preguntaba)

Se vio a sí misma en otro lugar que no reconocía del todo pero caminaba entre el espesor de aquel polvo cuando escucho unas voces que no reconocía y poco a poco se iba acercando más y más cuando lo que observó allí no le gusto era justamente…

Porque, por que tu mi amor, no me dejes no te vayas te suplico no puedo vivir sin tu presencia sin tu existir sin ti yo no soy nadie no, no lo hagas

No lo puedo hacer lo sabes esto ya estaba destinado para mí, no hay marcha atrás no podemos hacer nada solo que tu vivas nuestros momentos felices y no los olvides

Le dijo aquello mirándole tal vez por última vez, viéndole con sus ojos yéndose la vida pero con una gran sonrisa en la misma le toco el rostro con su mano, agarrándole con ambas las mejillas lo acerco a ella y por ultimo lo beso y después le dijo:

Mi amor si te hago daño con mi partida te pediré que no te acuerdes y que no sufras

No lo hare estas en todas partes y me acordaré

Entonces te daré un consuelo

¿Cuál?

Sabes este no es nuestro final, nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro no te preocupes amor mío yo te esperare y nos volveremos a reencontrar y esta vez para siempre

Pero…

No mi amor ya es tarde, te esperare y ya

NO

Pero en ese instante, Akane se despertó sudando frió se acerco a ella su esposo y le dijo

Ranma: Mi amor que te ocurre, porque tienes ese mal semblante

Akane: No nada, solo abrázame Siiiiiiii

Ranma: Esta bien, pero confía en mi si

Akane: Esta bien pero déjame descansar un poco más para contarte lo Siiiiiiii

Ranma: Esta bien duerme un poco más mi amor

Entonces Ranma se levanto dejando a su esposa dormir un poco más, se acerco a un guardia y le dijo que le sirvieran el desayuno en la alcoba real.

Por otra parte en la alcoba rondaba una sombra que observaba todo desde un rincón y feliz de que fuera a ocurrir de la misma sombra que lo cubría desapareció y en ese instante ella despertó y una esclava llegaba con su alimento.

En el momento del desayuno todos se preguntaban la ausencia de Akane pero nadie decía nada la única en preguntar fue:

Nodoka: Donde se encuentra Akane, hijo

Ranma: No pudo dormir y se quedo descansando

Entonces en ese momento el sacerdote dijo:

Soun: Mi esposa también tenía las mismas noches que no podía dormir pero era porque tenían predicciones que no podían controlar

Ranma: ¿Cómo lo paro?

Soun: No se lo puede hacer, solo debes tener paciencia y fe en que ella sola te cuente. No sé qué tan horribles son esas visiones pero debes tenerla muy tranquila y ayudarla

Ranma: Lo haré por que la amo, y no dejare que nada malo le pase.

Paso un tiempo y el otro pueblo trataban de dañarlo por todos los métodos posibles, cuando la noche se acerco y junto a ello una revelación que iba a cambiar mucho.

Entonces la emperatriz se acerco a su esposo y le dijo:

Akane: Debo hablar contigo de mi visión de hace días

Ranma: Esta bien mi amor, por favor ven al gran salón para conversar

Akane: De acuerdo

Ambos caminaron en un silencio que parecía sepultural, entonces llegaron y empezó la conversación

Akane: Mi amor lo que vi no sé como tomarlo, he visto muchas cosas pero ninguna tan clara como esta y me duele contártelo

Ranma: ¿Por qué?

Akane: Es sobre…..

Ranma: ¿Sobre qué?

Akane: Sobre mi muerte

En ese momento se desencajo el rostro de Ranma y con la cara clara de una enorme interrogación le dijo con los ojos que continuará, ella cedió pero no contándolo todo porque ella sabía que el haría todo por impedirlo le dijo:

Akane: Lo que soñé era en un enorme campo lleno de polvo había muchos muertos, y otros se quejaban cuando al fondo del espesor del campo se encontraba una pareja en la cual ella moría y él le rogaba que no lo dejara no sé como sucedió pero ella poco a poco se iba.

Ranma: Esa pareja eramos nosotros no es cierto

Akane: Si

Ranma: ¿Que ocurrió antes?

Akane: No lo se

Ranma: Dime Akane, no deseo perderte y esto tal vez es una señal para que yo te salve

Akane: No lo creo mi amor, pero al igual no lo se como ocurre solo vi eso. He tratado de decifrar ese sueño en el cual vez tu propia muerte y no lo he conseguido.

Ranma: Entonces que hacemos, me siento a esperar que ocurra o te ayudo

Akane: ¿Pero comó?

Ranma: ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

Akane: No

Ranma: ¿Por que no lo has hecho?

Akane: Porque seria muy tragico ya que el tal vez tampoco conoce como ayudarme

Ranma: Pero y si lo sabe

Akane: No lo creo, ni yo con todo lo que he consultado he tratado de descifrarlo. Como puedo hacerlo el

Entonces en ese momento fue la primera vez que a un emperador se le vio llorar de impotencia sabiando que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano le iban a quitar a su amor, a su amada, a su todo.

Ella llego a él y le dijo:

Akane: No te preocupes yo estaré contigo siempre aquí (señalándole el corazón)

Lo agarro de las mejillas y lo beso, mientras ella contenía sus lágrimas solo dejando caer de sus ojos una gota solitaria que rechazaba toda posibilidad de realizar algo para detener el tiempo, en ese preciso momento.

Entonces se separaron y se fueron a dormir él con el pensamiento de salvarlo y ella tratando de disuadirlo.

Continuara…


	15. CAPITULO 15 : ¿EL FINAL?

CAPITULO #15: ¿EL FINAL?

Como todo buen imperio llega a su fin, este no era la excepción lo hizo y de una forma que nadie lo planearía.

Poco a poco cayó la plaga en el imperio, dañando toda cosecha de comida; la sacerdotisa lo predijo y se guardo una parte para alimentar al pueblo, pero la peste los llegó y unos que otros murieron parecía que el imperio no se vería devastado nunca gracias a su sacerdotisa.

Pero a ella llego una enfermedad rara que poco a poco la llevó a cama durante días nadie se le acercaba ni siquiera su padre, aunque a su esposo se lo impidiera el no lo hacia y estaba allí aun cuando el también podría caer en la misma enfermedad no le importaba por su amor a ella, le había prometido cuidarla ante todo.

Entonces un día de la nada ella se recupero de milagro, se creyó.

Pero allí todo empeoro, los demás atacaban aun más a el imperio entonces reclutaron hasta al emperador y al sacerdote.

Pasó mucho tiempo y poco a poco fue decayendo el imperio cuando a oídos de la emperatriz llego que el sacerdote había muerto en la guerra.

En ese momento iba ir para allá cuando entró la Reina y dijo:

Nodoka: Querida, ¿adonde vas?

Akane se puso pálida y no le contesto entonces la reina le dijo:

Nodoka: Querida se que te han dicho la mala noticia de tu padre, pero no es motivo por el cual tu te vayas a dar por presa fácil

Akane: ¿Entonces que hago?

Nodoka: No lo se, pero no te rindas mi hijo te necesita

Akane: No lo se, y en ese momento se desmorono y empezó a llorar como nunca lo hizo

Entonces la reina le dijo:

Nodoka: Desahógate hija te ara muy bien

Akane: Lo se

Pasó y viendo la reina que Akane estaba profundamente dormida, la dejo en su alcoba y se marchó, esta al momento después despertó y salió sigilosamente de su alcoba en dirección donde ante un soldado y le ordenó que la llevara ante el campo de guerra, lo hizo sabiendo que llevaba el tesoro del imperio y que si el emperador lo sabía que lo mandaba a matar.

Entonces la dejo, esta se cubrió con una capa larga que la cubría por completo, pero era tan pesada la bruma del campo de esa madrugada que no podía ver por donde iba y era mejor así por que a ella tampoco la podían ver.

Al momento después, llego donde unas personas que reconocía perfectamente eran:

Ranma, Ryoga

Estos asustados regresaron a ver atrás y la vieron allí en la entrada del campamento militar con su cara pálida pero como siempre hermosa.

Llego ante ella su esposo y le dijo:

Ranma: Tú que haces aquí, ¿no ves que te pones en peligro?

Akane: Lo se pero he venido a ver si les puedo ayudar

Ranma: Te das cuenta que hace no más de dos semanas estabas enferma y todavía tienes energía para ayudar

Akane: Siiiiiiii, ¿por que no lo puedo hacer?

Ranma: Por que no mi amor me muero si te pierdo otra ves, ya no

Akane: De acuerdo solo quiero ver a mi padre

Ranma: Esta bien el esta allí

Akane: Pero me dijeron que había muerto

Ranma: No se equivocaron y mataron a otro

Akane: ¿Como?

Ryoga: Hola Akane, lo que ocurrió es que lo querían asesinar por ayudar a curar a las tropas pero no lo hicieron

Ranma: Si mi amor tu padre se encuentra bien sano y salvo y si te descubre aquí seguro y te regaña mejor regrésate sitio

Akane: De acuerdo

Ranma: Pero aguanta como lo harás

Akane: Como siempre con magia

Ranma: De acuerdo mi amor, ve con cuidado

Y se despidieron con un beso y se fue.

Pero en la oscuridad alguien sabia que ella estaba sola en el palacio y era perfecta la ocasión para que la atacaran estando sola y así sucedió.

Ella llegó y todo era una trampa para atraparla, la cogieron como rehén y la llevaron ante la mitad de la guerra y le dijeron al emperador:

Secuestrador: Aquí tenemos lo que tu más quieres ríndete y no pasara nada a ella

Emperador: Lo hare pero devuélvanmela

Secuestrador: Esta bien te damos hasta mañana a la misma hora para que lo hagas

Emperador: Lo hare

Ya todo estaba planeado, ella había escapado y se encontraba con su amado en el campamento , el agradeció a sus dioses por lo ocurrió y a la mañana del otro día, el ultimo día de guerra empezaría.

Antes del nacimiento del sol, ya las espaldas se oían chocar unas con otras de ambos bandos, poco a poco los egipcios fueron ganando más terreno enemigo.

Pero por otro lado otro se había escabullido en un escondite que lo mantendría oculto y asalto del peligro de esa guerra hasta su momento.

A la hora ella que habían acordado para la entrega de los egipcios ellos ya habían ganado.

El emperador había decretado:

HEMOS GANADO, Y YA NO HABRA MAS GUERRA PARA NADIE

Entonces poco después los campamento militares se retiraron del campo que aun tenia sangre y polvo en el aire, tan solo quedaban el emperador y su emperatriz observando su gran victoria.

Pero de la nada salió el bellaco de su escondite contraatacando al emperador este frio no lo vio venir y para que no lo hirieran ella se puso en medio y esa espada dio directamente en su corazón aun ese corazón palpitaba pero iba de poco a poco bajando su ritmo cardiaco.

Observando la escena el emperador, cogió su hermosa espada y la empezó a debatir con el enemigo el era mas ágil y de un dos por tres le dio fin a su vida y le dijo:

Emperador: Has herido a la persona equivocada lo sabias

Enemigo: Si y no me arrepiento ella para usted ya no estará

Emperador: No digas eso maldito

Enemigo: Esta bien, pero ya es tarde ella esta ya muriendo de apoco al igual que yo

Emperador: Tu miserable nos veremos en el infierno

Y del rencor que tenia le clavo aun más la espalda entonces dejo su color carmesí por un color blanquecino en el rostro y el enemigo murió

Viendo esto el emperador se acerco a su amada y le dijo

Ranma: Por que, por que tu mi amor, no me dejes no te vayas te suplico no puedo vivir sin tu presencia sin tu existir sin ti yo no soy nadie no, no lo hagas

Akane: No lo puedo hacer lo sabes esto ya estaba destinado para mi, no hay marcha atrás no podemos hacer nada solo que tu vivas nuestros momentos felices y no los olvides

Le dijo aquello mirándole tal vez por última vez, viéndole con sus ojos yéndose la vida pero con una gran sonrisa en la misma le toco el rostro con su mano, agarrándole con ambas las mejillas lo acerco a ella y por ultimo lo beso y después le dijo:

Akane: Mi amor si te hago daño con mi partida te pediré que no te acuerdes y que no sufras

Ranma: No lo hare estas en todas partes y me acordaré

Akane: Entonces te daré un consuelo

Ranma: ¿Cuál?

Akane: Sabes este no es nuestro final, nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro no te preocupes amor mío yo te esperare y nos volveremos a reencontrar y esta vez para siempre

Ranma: Pero…

Akane: No mi amor ya es tarde, te esperare y ya

Ranma: NO, NO NO

Le dijo el ultimo, ella lo vio, el le agarro la mano y no la soltó en lo ultimo que le quedaba con ella le dijo

Ranma: Yo también te esperare y tus recuerdos vivirá por siempre en mi y no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto mi amor

Y allí ella cayo desfallecida ante lo ocurrió el grito y lloro al mismo tiempo diciendo: Hasta pronto mi amor

Continuara….

Disculpen las demoras tuve que realizar pasantías y no tuve tiempo, pero ahora con mis pocas vacaciones he tratado de escribir por lo menos dos capítulos seguidos, espero los disfruten.


	16. CAPITULO 16 : EN LA ACTUALIDAD

CAPITULO 16 # : EN LA ACTUALIDAD

A lo lejos se podia observar a una mucha que venia corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le daban al igual que venia repitiendo "YA ES TARDE, YA ES TARDE".

Cuando llego a un edificio color turquesa, llego hasta el antepenultimo piso abrio la puerta con una agilidad tal que los que se encontraban alli se asombraron y al mismo tiempo ella decia:

Dime por favor si ya llego, dime que no por favor dime si?

No, amiga tranquila no llega todavia

Cuando de un momento a otro en lo alto de la chica se escucho una voz ronca decirle:

Que milagro que no haya llegado atrasada señorita Ariel

Lo siento Lic. Disculpe usted

De acuerdo, por favor entre para empezar la clase

Si lo hare

Entro al salón y su amiga le dijo:

Tienes suerte amiga ¿por que llegaste tarde ahora?

Lo que ocurrio fue…..

Señoritas por favor silencio para empezar la clase dijo el Lic.

Ambas apenadas bajaron la cabeza y dijeron al unisono: Disculpe Lic.

Despues de unos instantes de tanta tortura para aquellas jovenes llego el receso, salio el Lic dejando las tareas para el dia de mañana y la de cabellera castaña se acerco a la de caballera negro azulado, y le dijo:

¿Otra vez soñaste con aquel chico?

No Ukyo, esta vez fue diferente

Pero como diferente Ariel, ¿a que te refieres?

Lo que pasa es que ahora vi muchas imágenes unas confunsas y otras no tantas

Como, ya dime Ariel

Ahora vi a una joven mas o menos de nuestra edad o quizas mas pero se conservava muy bien, con un hombre que le preguntaba cosas y ella se sonrojaba; luego pasa a otra escena en la que ellos se querian mucho se notaba en sus miradas, en sus gestos y en aquellas sonrisas de lo más lindas de todo el mundo; ademas pasaron varias escenas más y luego una muerte y era aquella joven tan hermosa no supe el por que de su muerte y mucho menos lo que paso pero de ver eso me llego un sentimiento tal que creo que hasta las lagrimas se me fueron y luego sono la alarma y me toco despertarme.

¿Pero aun asi sonando el despertador no te levantaste pronto?

No fue por eso, sino que mi padre se fue muy temprano esta mañana a las escavasiones y me tuve que levantarme temprano para ayudarle a preparar sus cosas mientras mi madre le cocinaba su desayuno.

¡Ahhhh! Ya lo comprendo, pero relatame otra vez de ese joven guapo que vez en tus sueños siiiiiiii Ariel

Esta bien, te lo contare de nuevo Ukyo

En todo eso habian ya llegado a el lugar donde almorzaban, entre risas y ensoñaciones acabo el receso, regresaron a sus clases la cual era deportes.

Ademas se corria rumoresen toda la escuela de que iba a llegar un nuevo muchacho al salón que se trasladaba de Lybia , ademas de que era hijo de uno de los famosos escavadores de toda europa.

En ese momento sono la camana convocando aestudiantes y profesores reunirse en el patio central para un comunicado de parte del rector.

Cuando todos llegaron el directorenpeó con el comunicado diciendo:

Querido alumnado y profesores presentes tengo el honor de presentarles a nuestro nuevo estudiante, tal vez ustedes lo conozcan por su apellido.

Detrás de bambalina por favor acercate adelante le dijo.

El se presento ante toda la escuela y para una chica de cabello negro azulado fue como si ese momento ya ubiera ocurido antes de manera diferente y en su ensoñamiento se iba a ir de bruces al suelo cuando su amiga le cogio la mano y le dijo:

¿Que te ocurre Ariel?, ¿Estas bien?

No estoy segura Ukyo, pero gracias

¿Por qué te pusiste asi?

No se

¿Estas hasta palida?, ¿No quieres un poco de agua?

No, gracias ami

Entonces parate recta y pon atención

De acuerdo.

Pero en la cabeza de Ariel todo estaba en una confusión , toda si era una confusión. Como podia ella conocer a esa persona famosa, ademas de verlo diferente, pero n entendia nada de eso.

Mientras tanto en la tarima de la escuela a el le ocurrio de diversa forma, cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar al alumnado el se fijo en una muchacaha con cabellera negra azulada y su corazón salto del pecho sin saber por que, cuando por el asombro ella casi cae para adelante no supo como actuar ya que en aquel momento el director se diriga a el.

Por favor joven, dirigase a la escuela

Mi nombre es Aron, y es un gusto estar en esta escuela.

Todo el alumnado aplaudio en ese momento, y luego dijo:

Por favor haganlo sentir como en su casa

De acuerdo

Todos asientieron a eso.

Acando la conferencia, todos asistieron a sus clases; pasando unos minutos llego el director al aula C2 diciendo:

Perdón profesor por interrumpir en sus clases pero vengo a dejar a nuestro nuevo alumno

Siga nomas señor Rector

Alumnado demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo alumno, por favor ven adelante Aron

El chico fue para adelante y se presento diciendo:

Mucho gusto, me llamo Aron

Y se inclino ante toda la clase, quien iba a pensar que de nuevo el destino los juntaba en la misma aula, estaba Ariel con su amiga cuando empezo el rector a hablar sobre el nuevo alumno.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no noto que el la estaba ovservando fijamente a los ojos, y se le cruzo varias imágenes por la cabeza que ella se recogio la cabeza en un fuerte movimiento que le produjo recordar lo de sus sueños y cayo de su asiento asustando a los demas e incluso al rector con su nuevo alumno.

El profesor sugirio que algunos alumnos llevaran Ariel a la enfermeria, su amiga iba muy pegada a ella y asustada por lo ocurrido, asiendo a un lado al nuevo chico fueron directo donde la enfermera.

Nadie se percato de la mirada de preocupación que lanzo el joven a la chica que iba en brazo de sus compañeros para la enfermeria.

Continuara….


	17. CAPITULO 17 : NUESTRO ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO # 17: NUESTRO ENCUENTRO

De camino a la enfermería acompañada de varios compañeros que llevaban a mi amiga en sus brazos, empezaba a preocuparme que le ocurrió a Ariel, ella goza de buena salud y es muy buena deportista; mis dudas crecían más y más, pero era más preocupante no saber el motivo por el cual mi amiga esta en aquel estado.

Mis dudas empezaban a irse cuando llegamos a la enfermería de la secundaria, colocaron a Ariel en la camilla y la enfermería se dirigió a nosotros diciendo:

No pueden estar todos en este lugar solo necesito una persona.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros y antes de reaccionar ya había levantado la mano un chico de la parte de atrás de todos no sabía en si quien era hasta que lo vi acercarse a la enfermera y decirle:

Yo soy el adecuado para estar aquí mi padre aparte de ser arqueólogo, es médico forense y tal vez le pueda ayudar

Le miro extraño pero acepto, y decidió que todos debían esperar a fuera; con la sorpresa presentada en mi rostro salí al igual que todos solo observando y pensando en que momento llego aquel chico nuevo a nuestro lado y se quedó en la enfermería con Ariel.

En la enfermería, observaba como esa chica era examinada y la enfermera pregunto:

¿Qué le ocurrió a la joven?

Yo no entendí la pregunta y me volvió a decir:

¿Qué le paso?

Volviendo en mí mismo le respondí:

Creo que le empezó a doler la cabeza y del dolor tal vez se desmayo

Ahh! Ya veo, por favor pásame aquellos materiales que están en la repisa

De acuerdo, en que más le puedo ayudar

Solo si te puedes quedar algunos minutos hasta que despierte de su desmayo y colocándole compresas de agua fría, lo que ocurre es que hay otro paciente que debo atenderle yo misma.

Si lo hare, le dijo Aron

Gracias, por favor dime el nombre de la joven. Sugirió la enfermera

Este, yo no sé cómo se llama. Comento Aron en voz baja a la enfermera

¿No eres compañero de ella? Se extrañó la enfermera

Si, recién ahora llegue a la secundaria. Contesto honestamente Aron

Entonces dame tu nombre como referencia de que estuvieron aquí sí. Miro de Aron a la chica en la camilla.

Está bien me llamo Aron, le dijo él.

De acuerdo, ese nombre va ir en el registro. Escribiendo en el libro que tenía en el escritorio.

Gracias, le dijo el joven.

De nada y por favor cuídala mucho. Sugirió la enfermera

Después de un momento la enfermera se marchó cerrando la puerta, este se acercó a Ariel y susurro:

Querida al fin ha llegado el día de encontrarte en esta vida, no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti todo este tiempo.

Minutos después ella se despertó de su desmayo y viendo en donde estaba dijo:

Ariel:¿Qué hago en la enfermería del colegio?

A lo lejos llego el eco de una voz que parecía conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo, diciendo:

La voz: Estas en la enfermería porque te desmayaste en el aula

Ariel se sorprendió tanto y busco a la persona dueña de aquella voz diciendo:

¿Entonces por qué estas tu aquí?, le miro con una clara incógnita reflejada en su rostro

El amablemente le contesto: Hola de nuevo me llamo Aron y estoy aquí porque era el único capacitado para ayudar en tu desmayo.

Ella con clara duda le dijo: ¿Y qué hay de la enfermera?

El respondió: Se tuvo que ir a una emergencia pero me dejo a mí a tu cargo y por cierto cómo te llamas?

Ella un poco ruborizada por aquello hermosos ojos que penetraban en su alma dijo: Me llama Ariel.

Después de aquella corta conversación pasaron unos largos minutos en un silencio incomodo tan palpable para los dos que Aron salió de la habitación, y al momento de su retorno ingresó con una chica.

Esta chica se encamino corriendo a donde se amiga y le dijo: Ariel que te paso?

Ariel: Estoy bien Ukyo, gracias por preocuparte

Aron viendo esa escena decidió salir dejando solas a las chicas en la enfermería, él se dirigía al aula pensando en lo ocurrido ese día, había tenido en mente a una chica que se le aparecía mucho en sueños sin saber por qué desde aquel día que había ingresado con su padre por primera vez en aquella pirámide en el sector de Tebas - Egipto.

Flash

A lo lejos se encontraba un hombre de unos 28 años aproximadamente de cabello negro azabache y ropa de excavación acompañado de un niño de unos 8 años con el color de cabello del hombre más alto que el pero con la diferencia que el cabello del niño terminaba en trenza cogía la mano al hombre y diciendo:

Papi, ya llegamos. Dime que ya llegamos

No Aron, aún falta unos metros más adelante.

Caminaron algunos segundos más y llegaron a un impresionante lugar cubierto por arena pero que en la misma había una pequeña entrada y el hombre dijo:

Hijo, estaba en la tumba del rey de Tebas de la dinastía Saotome. Tal vez la primera familia real en Tebas.

Papi, que bueno que hayas logrado descubrir esta pirámide

Si, Aron pero te he traído por una extraña coincidencia que existe entre tú y esta pirámide

Por qué papi?, que tiene que ver conmigo esta pirámide

Lo que ocurre es que….

Fin flash

En ese instante se corta mi memoria y no logro recordar que pasó después de haber hablado con mi padre en esa pirámide, había sido la primera expedición de mi vida junto a mi padre y desde ese entonces ese lugar por alguna extraña razón desaparecido de mi mente donde se encuentra.

Pero desde que vi aquella chica sentí como si la conociera de toda la vida, no sé cómo eso era posible pero muy dentro de mi corazón sentía una extraña conexión con ella.

Ya había llegado al aula C2, cuando ingrese al salón todos me miraba con una gran incógnita y me preguntaron sobre aquella chica yo solo dije:

Se encuentra bien y esta con su amiga en la enfermería.

Minutos después de ese pequeño interrogatorio llego aquella joven que había entrado a la enfermería a ver a su amiga.

No se encontraba ningún profesor en el aula y para evitar ese ambiente de chico nuevo decidí salir a la ventana y observar las nubes.

Me encontraba en la enfermería, sin saber siquiera como llegue allí; tan solo por lo que había dicho Ukyo.

Flash

Ukyo: Ariel que te paso?

Ariel: Estoy bien Ukyo, gracias por preocuparte

Salió aquel chico llamado Aron y luego le pregunte a Ukyo lo ocurrido

Ariel: Ami, dime que hago en la enfermería del colegio

Ukyo: Lo mismo te pregunto Ariel, que ocurrió contigo

Ariel: No lo sé, estaba escuchando al rector y minutos después llego a mi mente varias imágenes borrosas y aquel chico

Ukyo: ¿qué? El chico nuevo?

Ariel: Si, pero recordar que vi me produce un intenso dolor de cabeza

Ukyo: Ya ami, no recuerdes más sino otra vez y si pasa no sé qué hacer

Ariel: Tranquila Ukyo, después de todo estamos en la enfermería ¿no?

Ukyo: Claro, Ariel

Ariel: Ami, dime algo más ¿sí?

Ukyo: Si

Ariel: ¿Qué hacia aquel chico a solas conmigo en la enfermería?

Ukyo: No lo sé, es bastante raro.

Ariel: ¿Porque?

Ukyo: Es que cuando la enfermera pregunto quién se va a quedar el alzo la mano a la enfermería y dijo algo sobre que él era hijo de un medico forense

Ariel: En serio

Ukyo: Si, y luego viendo que nadie más reaccionaba salimos todos

Ariel: Bueno Ukyo, gracias por preocuparte pero ya te puedes marchar

Ukyo: Si, ami cuídate. Nos vemos a la salida

Ariel: Si no me voy antes

Ukyo: De acuerdo, te llamo si

Ariel: Si, bye

Ukyo: Bye

Fin Flash

Y minutos después salió de la enfermería, dejándome sola.

Me intrigaba mucho aquel muchacho, su rostro, su sonrisa y sobre todo sus ojos aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el mar; no sabía cómo explicarlo pero en realidad sentía una cierta atracción a él.

Tanto pensar me empezaba a doler la cabeza, que de milagro llego la enfermera y me dijo:

Enfermera: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor muchacha?

Ariel: Si, muchas gracias

Enfermera: No a mi querida, sino a aquel joven que se quedó aquí

Ariel: Ah, gracias de todas formas

Enfermera: Y por cierto, ¿el joven donde esta?

Ariel: Se retiró a clases, es su primer día y no es recomendable que falte

Enfermera: Muy cierto, bueno muchacha. Por favor dame tu nombre para el libro

Ariel: ¿Por qué?

Enfermera: Es que aquel chico solo me dio el nombre de el por referencia, ya que él no conocía tu nombre

Ariel: Si, de acuerdo. Me llamo Ariel

Enfermera: Muy bien, ya puedes irte a casa. Por el momento es recomendable que descanses en tu casa

Ariel: Si, gracias

Salí de la enfermería dirigiéndome a mi salón, cuando para llegar lo vi allí pensativo mirando al cielo me le acerque y le dije:

Ariel: Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mi

Él se giró sorprendido y me respondió:

Aron: De nada Ariel.

Me acerque al salón cogí mi maleta y entre los ojos de mis compañeros observe ingenuidad, me iba de las clases más antes que ellos. Sin prestar atención recogí mi maleta y me marche en dirección a mi casa.

Continuara….


End file.
